A Kitsune in the Shinobi world
by Akatsuki Fox
Summary: In his 16 birthday Harry has a creature inheritance and is called to Gringotts, after all, what he suffered, he finishes in the world of Naruto as a young shinobi. What will happen? Tags : SubHaru(Harry), Mpreg (in the future), Gore, shota (at first), Child abuse (first chapter), Haru (Harry) x many (Yaoi, bxb ). R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Inheritance and Gringotts – Part One**_

Harry's life has been turned upside-down numerous times on his fifteen years of life.

It all started with his first encounter with Voldemort when he was just fifteen months old; he went from a happy home with loving, caring parents to living a life of neglect with his hateful relatives. When he turned eleven, his world changed again as he discovered that he was a Wizard; it has been the happiest day he could remember.

His life remained more or less stable for another year, but then in his third year, things changed once again as he found out that he had a godfather who was wanted by the Ministry of Magic for betraying Harry's Parents, the Potters and murdering thirteen people. He found sometime later that his godfather has been framed by Peter Pettigrew and indeed, Sirius Black was innocent.

For some time he thought his life would be better but then the Traitor, the rat, ran away from them and his godfather had to go into hiding again.

Instead of getting better, it just got worse, his fourth year bought pain and even more changed with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort.

The worse of all of it is… Sirius Black died some months ago in the Ministry; Harry was alone.

Some days after Sirius died, Harry killed Voldemort.

It's at that moment that they all abandoned Harry and even though Harry asked Dumbledore to save him, to take him away from the Dursley's, the man never did it. He told Harry that even though Voldemort is dead, his followers aren't, that they are out there for vengeance, so he has to stay with the Dursley's, safe, in the blood wards.

The Magical World isn't even trying to search for Harry, now that he saved them from Voldemort, they are even looking at him like if he was the next Dark Lord in the making, for the moment they're just rumors between them but what if in the future they send him to Azkaban without even a trial, as they did with his godfather?

What hurts him the most wasn't the rumors but his friends, after Sirius died and he defeated Voldemort, they stopped talking to him, all the letters Harry would send them would come back unopened, never receiving an answer.

He should have expected all of this; Harry has been naïve… after all, wasn't it strange that the Weasley's were screaming about muggles in the _muggles_ world instead of using the magical one?

That they appeared from nowhere while Harry was searching a way to find the train because the giant forgot to tell him how to reach it?

And that when suddenly, Ron found his compartment and saw Harry, the first thing he asked was to see the scar, not about Harry himself…?

Harry did see the way Ron looked at him when he saw the money on Harry's hand, it was jealousy, greedy, but Harry decided to ignore it because the boy was the first friend he ever had.

Harry hates all of them.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry is currently sitting on his bed in his room on Privet Drive, in some minutes he will finally be sixteen years old, just one more year and he will be free from the Dursley's. He bites his lips, trying to stop himself from crying.

His godfather is dead; he feels broken, sad.

Normally people would say that Harry thinks it's all of his faults, but it isn't because if he thought that, it would mean Harry thinks it all everything happens around him, but he isn't some sort of hero of a history, he isn't, so he will not think that.

The idiots of the Order of the Phoenix told his uncle not to be hard with Harry, that he just lost his godfather, what they didn't know – or maybe they did – is that it will just make things worse. His uncle has stopped beating him after the third year because of Sirius, being scared of the 'murderer' that killed thirteen persons but… now that he is dead, Uncle Vernon can't be stopped.

Shifting slightly on his bed, he winces because of the pain on his back, where his uncle punished him some days ago.

He has been in the middle of preparing dinner for his relatives when Dudley came and knocked out a lot of dishes, hearing the commotion, his Uncle and Aunt came running, gasping in shock at what they saw. Petunia shrieked and rushed to tend to Dudley who had a couple of cuts because of the dishes that fell.

Meanwhile, Harry looked at Vernon and gulped, trying to explain to the older man that it was Dudley who broke the plates making Dudley deny it, saying that it was Harry who knocked them out. Obviously Vernon trusted Dudley.

Vernon stood in front of Harry shaking, hands balled into fists and his face a mixture of red and purple, like if he couldn't breathe – and probably he wasn't -. He looked down at Harry and said in a strained and sputtering voice for Harry to go upstairs, that he wouldn't eat for a long, long, time. Vernon was so pissed that he could barely talk.

After that he proceeded to storm into Harry's room with a belt and whipped his back long and hard, each lash was more painful than the last as they overlapped each other, making Harry bleed all over the place. Vernon did all of this while screaming profanities, insults, and threats at Harry for being an ungrateful freak and no good delinquent.

After Vernon had enough of punishing him, he walked out the room, locking it behind him.

Harry used the bit of energy he still had to search for the potions he took and hide under the floorboards. A blood replenisher and a pain reliever, he passed out after drinking them. A week passed since then, but even now Harry has problems moving because of the punishment of Vernon.

Harry sighs and looks at the old clock on the wall, counting the seconds in his head.

 _5…_  
 _4…_  
 _3…_  
 _2…_  
 _1…_

In his mind, Harry gets ready to tell himself happy birthday but the instant the clock struck midnight, excruciating pain courses through all his body, it flows through every cell of his body, instantaneously and without mercy, the pain only grows stronger, and it feels like he's been set ablaze with fiendfyre, it was overwhelming and relentless.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Harry screams.

It feels like if someone – or something – inside of him is trying to claw its way out. It's unending agony; the unbearable burning pain and sensation of being ripped apart from his insides, like if being completely rebuilt from zero.

After what seemed to be hours of agony, Harry couldn't stay awake anymore, he passed out, his eyes rolling back and falling into the bed like a corpse.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Some hours later, when Harry opened his eyes, he couldn't help but think something was odd. He looks around in confusion, the things around him seemed to be many times bigger. He moved his hands to his face to find that his round glasses weren't there, he searched for them, and after some seconds, he found them on the floor, hastily putting them on.

The glasses were too big, and he couldn't see with them on, it was all blurry, so he took them off, seeing perfectly without them, his vision being now of 20/20.

His eyes moved to look out the window; the sky was still dark, his head snapped to the clock, it signaled 5:32.

He sighed in relief, at least another hour before the Dursley's decide it's time to wake up.

He got down off the bed and saw how small he was.

He wasn't wearing Dudley's old pants, which were on the floor. Normally they were big but not to the point he can't wear them!

The shirt barely fits on him, the sleeves touching the floor, confusing Harry – panicking-.

As fast as he could with the small legs he had, he ran toward the door, opening it and walking out carefully, making sure not to make any noise and wake his relatives.

After some seconds he finally arrived at the bathroom.

Lighting the light, he took something to help him reach the mirror.

His eyes widened, and he nearly screamed, instead of his sixteen years old self, a tiny boy with short hair framing his small face and big vixen AK eyes surrounded by long and thick eyelashes looked back at him in shock. The child seemed to be three or four years old, on his head instead of human ears, two big white fox ears stood, flattened to his head and perking at the different noises.

He looked ethereal and inhuman.

Harry's little body started trembling, getting down from the chair he took before, he hurriedly walked out the bathroom, he needed to get out before his relatives see him.

Sadly, it seemed today wasn't his lucky one because the instant he walked out, the first thing he heard was a shriek – scream- making him turn around to see his Aunt signaling at him with a trembling bony finger, her mouth open in shock.

"A-Aunt Petunia, I can explain this…" he tried to tell her.

He wasn't lying; he can explain this, after all, he thinks this is some sort of creature inheritance.

He just didn't expect this to happen to him!

Her face turned from shock to anger, screaming;

"VERNON!"

Harry heard a grunt then the door of their room opened, showing the whale-like body of Vernon.  
When Vernon saw the furious face of Petunia, he blinked and asked;

"What is it, Pet?"

Petunia gritted her teeth's then signaled her hand to Harry, who was shrinking on his place.

Vernon turned to see a small _beautiful_ kid looking in horror to him; his eyes widened then turned into suspicion when he saw the 'extra' appendages.

"Another of the freak's friend?!" he exclaimed, his face changing to a purple color, making Harry step back while biting his red lips.

Petunia looked at Vernon with pursed lips;

"No, he's the boy."

Vernon turned back to look at Harry, who tried to run away but his short legs didn't let him get away for long before his hair was caught in Vernon's meaty hands, one of his ears being pulled.

"Those things are real… what did you do Freak!?" he shook Harry's little body "Another of your stupid tricks!?"

Harry looked up into Vernon's eyes, whose roamed around his body making the younger shiver in disgust when he saw lust hidden under the fury.

Vernon took Harry by the back of his shirt, walking toward the smallest room and throwing him in, Harry's body falling with a 'thumb,' his head hitting the ground which provoked Harry to tear up.

"YOU WILL NOT EAT UNTIL YOU GET BACK TO NORMAL!"

Harry sent a glare to Vernon when the last turned around and closed the door with a 'bang,' hearing as the door was locked.

He walked in fours toward the bed, even though his body changed to a much younger one, the lash from the beating he had gotten opened again, blood dripping down his body.

He closed his eyes with a weary sigh and tried to sleep.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry tilted his head in confusion, he remembers going back to the sleep and then… he found himself there.

He was walking onto the water, and no matter where he looked, it was the same landscape, a starry sky and botomless water under him, thankfully he could walk on it.

He trotted around, carefully watching his surroundings to make sure there aren't enemies. After what seemed hours he pulled at his hair in frustration, this couldn't be a dream because he can still feel the pain on his back, he had enough of this!

"Are you okay?"

Harry blinked when he heard a voice asking how he was from behind him; he turned around with surprised eyes.

A boy with jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin; he had onyx eyes. His clothes consisted of a black shirt, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals; he looked to be 10 or 11 years old.

The first thing that took Harry's attention where those exotic clothes, they were strange.

When the boy saw the tears in Harry's eyes, he walked carefully to the small child and hugged him.

Harry seemed surprised for a second but then he started crying heavily, pouring all the feelings he has been keeping inside him in one go, he felt safe in this boy's arms.

"Shh… it's okay" the boy crooned, caressing Harry's ears, his mouth set in a frown when he saw the blood on the child's back.

Before Harry knew it, the boy was sitting down and Harry on his lap.

"Who did this to you?" he asked Harry, making the last look up with his ears flattened on his head, big teary green eyes closing while biting his lips.

He didn't know why he felt so childish, feeling the need to be hugged. After some seconds he finally decided it was safe to answer him.

"Uncle Vernon"

Harry's ears suddenly perked, looking around as if expecting his uncle to appear and hit him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a freak."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, opening his mouth to say something but Harry didn't hear it, his world suddenly turning black.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry gasped and opened his eyes, looking around in confusion.

"It was just a dream?" he asked himself licking his lips, it seemed so real.

He moved his small hand to his ear and blushed like a tomato.

It's exactly at that moment that he heard a tapping on his window, with hope on his eyes Harry turned around and ran toward the window – having taken a chair- and opened it for the owl. The owl flew toward the small table and dropped the letter, flying away without even waiting for Harry.

Harry looked sadly at the owl, Hedwig died in his battle with Voldemort, she was more of a hero than Harry was.

He shook his head then trotted toward the table, extending his hand and taking the letter, he frowned when he saw it was a letter from Gringotts, he has never received one from them.

* * *

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _We here at Gringotts Wizarding Bank have been trying to contact you for several years with no reply, so we had to take extreme measures and deliver this letter by means of Goblin Magic._

 _We do not appreciate being ignored, and once you finish reading this letter, it will forcefully bring you to Gringotts so we can discuss your estate._

 _Ragnarok,_

 _The Goblin King._

* * *

Harry looked down at the letter while frowning; he never received any letter from Gringotts before, he would have known if he had, having replied accordingly. The Goblin wasn't creatures to be trifled with; they are accomplished warriors that could easily kill a wizard without even using magic.

He feels a shiver run up his spine; he didn't know what was going tilted his head in though, Harry wasn't any more a wizard though, was he?

Some seconds later he felt a hook behind his naval forcefully pulling him from Privet Drive to Gringotts Wizarding Bank; he fell gracelessly to the floor not expecting such a force to pull at him.

His ears perked when he heard muttering and noises around him, he looked up in confusion to see different wizards looking at him, others pointing – muggle-borns -.

Harry blushed like a tomato and tried to hide his extra appendages – his ears and tail, the last curling around one of his legs-

When he finally got up, he saw one of the goblin looking at him disapprovingly;

"Our King is waiting for you, Mr-"

Before the goblin could finish his phrase, Harry yelled a ;

"Yes!" in panic, it wouldn't end well if the people around him found he is Harry bloody Potter after all.

He sighed in relief when the goblin didn't see insulted, nodding in understanding at Harry then carefully got up from the floor, it's at that exact moment that he heard a familiar voice talking;

"What the hell do you mean by we can't access the Vault!?" a feminine voice yelled in a fury "We have the Potter Key, see!?"

Harry's eyes widened when he heard the word 'Potter,' and he turned around to see three familiar people standing in from of a bored goblin, who was sneering at them.

The people in front of the goblin are his former friends, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  
Hermione, feeling the gaze of someone into them, turned around, brown eyes and AK eyes found each other.

Hermione stood there for a second before walking toward Harry curiously, not recognizing him.

"What creature are you, a fox?" she asked curiously, looking at Harry like if he was some sort of experiment.

Harry frowned and glared at her;

"I do not see why I should tell you anything, Miss…" he sneered slightly trying to copy Malfoy, not knowing it just make him look cuter than anything.

Hermione didn't see or didn't care about the glare because she answered him in a way that showed she though herself superior to him;

"Hermione Granger, Muggleborn"

"Hah?" this time a masculine voice said next to Hermione "What's with this midget?"

When Ron saw his girlfriend talking to someone, he came to see what was happening. Harry ignored Ron and instead just looked at Hermione;

"I do not talk with people that steal the money of another person."

Hermione gasped slightly, her face paling.

When Ron saw that the creature was ignoring him and calling them a thief, his face turned red, making Harry remember for a moment his uncle.

"What do you know about it, lowly creature!?" he angrily asked, "The money is ours!"

The Wizard's and Witch's around them started whispering and signaling at the duo, looking at the two of them in disgust.

"Indeed" suddenly Ginny butted in and said snidely "I am, after all the future spouse of Harry Potter, Lady Potter!"

Harry's face turned green when he heard that. Him? Marrying Ginny? For the love of Merlin, Harry is gay!

He looked at them with disgust and started walking away, or so he tried until a hand gripped Harry's tiny shoulder, pulling it with so many force that makes Harry whine in hurt.

He was forced to turn around to see the smirking face of Ron;

"Not so superior anymore, huh!?"

Harry's ears flattened, the goblin was going to interfere when a handsome man with long black hair stood in front of Harry, taking Ron's hand out Harry's tiny shoulders and gripping it with so much force he nearly broke the hand.

"Why don't you try to fight with someone of your own size?" the handsome man said to Ron, his voice cold and full of disgust. He was big, at least 1m80, shrinking even more Harry's tiny form.

The man sneered at Ron one last time before turning around, crouching and smiling gently;

"Are you okay, little submissive?" he asked, a hint of worry in his kind voice.

Harry looked at the man in confusion, what did he mean by submissive?

It's at that exact moment that a kind looking young woman heavily pregnant came, smiling motherly to Harry before turning to the man.

"Are you flirting with another submissive?" she asked the good-looking man, who denied it hastily, making the woman laugh but glare at the trio of adolescents.

"H-Humm… thanks for helping me but I really need to go see the Goblin King so…" he fidgeted under the gaze of the two powerful beings, he can feel they're not human, but he doesn't know what race they are.

The woman giggled and nodded in understand;

"I see…" she took something out of her bag "I know your people love those"

Harry blinked, looking down at the blood pop before thanking her.

He walked away, taking the blood pop in his mouth and blushing in pleasure before hastily following the goblin until they finally stopped in front of giant golden doors.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Please, don't forget to comment!

More comments, more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **Inheritance and Gringotts – Part Two**_

Harry followed after the Goblin into the spacious room behind the large golden doors. In the room, there was a desk surrounded by shelves full of books, with a clerk on a stool, a tall stand and a perch full of sleepy looking owls. There was also another desk that was closer to the massive fireplace that held a very old wrinkled Goblin.

The old Goblin looked at Harry over his tiny wire-framed glasses, perched on the bridge of his nose;

"Well, young Lord" he started with a calm voice "Why did you never answer our letters?"

He sent a disapproving look at the small Kitsune;

"We have sent many owls over the years."

Harry gulped with his ears flattened against his head; the goblin sounds very annoyed;

"I'm sorry sir, but I never received a letter from Gringotts… and these last few months I have been receiving less and fewer letters…" by now Harry was forcing down a hot rush of tears, he looks down at the floor and at his little feet, which aren't wearing some shoes on them, awkwardly shuffling on the carpet, almost wishing it would swallow him up.

The old Goblin leans back on his chairs and puts one hand flat on the top of his desk;

"You mean to tell me that you had absolutely no knowledge of your estate and duties?" he said with a disbelieving tone "The wizard family raising you had never spoken of any of this?"

Harry looks up startled;

"Wizard Family? What Wizards?" he growled lowly "I was raised by my muggle Aunt, Petunia and his whale husband, Uncle Vernon… hell, before my first year I didn't even know I was a Wizard!"

"It was sworn to us that you, Lord Potter, were being raised as befitted your station by Wizards" before Harry could retort, the Goblin King raised a hand "And also that you refused to answer our letters because you found it too boring and stupid to answer us, lowly Goblins."

Harry's eyes widened, mouth agape, he never thought that a Goblin is a lowly creature or anything near it!

"I never said anything like that!" he gritted out angrily, forcing himself not to yell " I think that the Goblin should have the same rights as Wizard do, they're even more important after all, the majority of Wizards let their money be taken care off by Goblin, what would happen if you all decide to stop taking care of it? To get all of it for yourselves?" he took a breath "They don't know how many power you have in them.

The Goblin King seemed smug at that and was going to open his mouth, but Harry didn't stop talking;

"And Goblins aren't creatures to be trifled with, you all are accomplished warriors that could easily kill a wizard without even using magic."

He gasped for breath, having talked for so long without stopping to take a breath.

The goblin furrowed his eyebrows and studied Harry, pursing his lips;

"You really didn't receive a letter from us?"

Harry shook his head, looking straight into the king's eyes.

"Well, if you haven't been receiving the letters, then there must be a mail redirection ward around your house, the ward would only work if the letters were sent to your magical guardian."

Harry blinked;

"Magical guardian? Have I a magical guardian? Why was I never told about this!?"

Harry didn't know why, but he feels he already knows who his supposed magical guardian is.

"Albus Percival Dumbledore" the Goblin King answered and Harry groaned, he should have known.

The Goblin King and Harry continued talking about what happened, and the more they talked, the more the Goblin looked like if he was going to commit murder. Harry has been told that since his fourteen years old he was Lord Potter and the Goblin explained to him the things and the duties that come with it.

"Then, we will do an inheritance test." Ragnok place a dagger and a parchment on the table "You will need to use this dagger, prick your finger and put three drops of your blood on it."

Harry nodded, looked wearily at the dagger – that was a little too big for his small hands – and pricked his finger, letting three drops of blood fall onto the parchment. The cut automatically healed itself.

His attention was drawn back to the parchment when words started popping up on it, like the Diary of Tom in his second year.

 _ **Name :**_

Harry James Potter

 _ **Parents :**_

Lily Potter née Evans – Deceased –

James Fleamont Potter – Deceased -

 _ **GodParents:**_

[Dogfather] Sirius Orion Black -Unknow –

[Godmother] Alice Augusta Longbottom – At Long-Term Medical Ward at St,Mungos -

 _ **Lordships :**_

Potter – Father side –

Peverell – Father and Mother side –

Black – Godfather side –

Slytherin – Mother Side, by conquest-

 _ **Magical Guardian :**_

Albus Percival Dumbledore – Illegal -

 _ **Magical Familiars :**_

Hedwig Potter – Deceased -

 _ **Vaults :**_

Harry James Potter -Thrust Vault-

Potter Family Vault.

Black Family Vault.

Slytherin Family Fault – Empty -

 _ **Blocks :**_

Magical Core – 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore – Broken –

Parselmagic – 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore.

 _ **Potions :**_

Loyalty - Directed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger – Broken –

Hatred - Directed to Severus Snape; Slytherin Students – Broken –

Weak Love Potion - Directed to Cho Chang and Ginerva Weasley – Broken -

 _ **Contracts :**_

[Illegal] Contract Marriage between one Ginevra Weasley and Harry James Potter – Broken per orders of Lady Magic because of submissive status of one Harry James Potter -

Harry stared in shock at the parchment in his hands; he didn't know where to start, his mother was a descendant of Slytherin? Sirius made him his heir?

He felt sad when he read the part where Hedwig was dead but she saved his life, so he will not cry!

He felt the need to puke when he saw the blocks and potions; he has been influenced all this time, primarily by the love potion to Ginny and the marriage contract to marry her. Now he understands why his heart would do that when near them even though he knew he was gay.

He took a breath then gave the Goblin the papers, who started shaking in anger when he read what was on the parchment.

"Excuse me, why are nearly all of them broken?" asked Harry curiously "And for the marriage contract, what does it meant by it was broken by orders of Lady Magic because of my… state of submissive?"

"Your creature inheritance has taken care of all those potions, and the marriage contract has been broken because of the fact that Ginny is a woman. A submissive can't marry a woman if said woman isn't a dominant after all they can't make pregnant. Dominant woman are especially rare" the King answered while looking at something.

Harry blushed until he looked like a fresh tomato when he heard the pregnant part but then frowned ;

"Submissive?"

"Indeed" the Goblin King nodded "You are a submissive Kitsune, really rare if I do dare say."

Harry opened and closed his mouth, exactly like a fish would do out of the water. He doesn't really hate the fact that he's a submissive, he could never imagine himself being the one to… 'give'. Usually he would have been horrified by the fact of being a submissive, thinking he was weak or something like that.

Thankfully he read some books of creature inheritance in the past; it's not that a Submissive is weak, but they tend to be less aggressive… like he said, tendency, some are monsters. Submissive like to cuddle, be cared off and can give birth.

It's said that Submissives can be more dangerous than Dominants in some cases.

"It doesn't explain why the hell I look like a… toddler," he said looking down at his body with pursed lips, stupid toddler hormones that make him cry for the smallest thing.

The Goblin King chuckled when he saw the face that Harry was making;

"It happens in some cases" he nods "When a submissive suffered all his life, their inheritance will force them to take the form of the time where they were the happiest, the limit being three or four… before that it would be problematic" he sent a look at Harry's body, showing he wasn't happy with his age "Their mentality, feelings and others will reset themselves through their intelligence will not"

After some seconds of silence, the Goblin took out a book and gave it to Harry; the book was about the Kitsune, his creature inheritance.

It seems Harry is a Shiro Kitsune, they were a type of demon and really rare even between their race. They are of Japanese origin.

Submissive Kitsune are rarer than Dominants, giving a number of less than 20 born in the last hundreds of years. Contrary to what people think, Shiro Kitsune are dark creatures while their counterpart, the Kuro Kitsune are light creatures, people tend to confuse them and think that because one is white, they're light and because the other is Black, they're dark.

Submissives are known for being beautiful creatures that look innocent and pure, all of them have different personalities, and it has never been found one with the same personality than another, they just have one point in common and is their prankster nature, they are, after all, foxes.

 _Don't judge a book by its cover_ thought an amused Harry, not caring about the fact of being labeled Dark, after all, dark doesn't mean evil, does it?

Remus isn't evil, but he's a werewolf.

The Shiro Kitsune are known by their necromancy, having the power to manipulate the dead to their will. They love brilliant things and especially soft clothes; they are capable of jumping onto the owner just to feel them.

They have two forms, their human one with fox appendages and their full fox form, in which they look like an arctic fox.

A submissive Kitsune can have from three to five mates, depending on their needs and power.

A Submissive Kitsune (pureblood) starts entering in heat once they reach twelve years old while those who inherit it, will come into their heat at sixteen years old. Every four months, it will happen for three days, submissive need to be careful during a heat, so a dominant does not force them to mate with them, they don't have power in this state and will feel like being boiled in hot water, the unique cure being the warm of a partner.

The durance of a submissive pregnancy takes from ten to eleven months old, having just one or two children.

Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy about the fact that he will have many mates to take care of him or blush until he dies. He tried to find in the book more information, but it seems they don't know a lot about Kitsune, so he will need to learn the information by himself.

Harry looked up in surprise when the Goblin King started shouting obscenities in gobbledygook.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion.

"It seems someone has been robbing in your vault right under our noses!" the Goblin barked and took out a bell, he jiggled it, some seconds later many Goblin came through the door at the same time.

"We have a serious crisis; please send a letter for the Head Auror to come, also, Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Peverell family solicitors if they still exist."

The Goblin sent a considering glance at Harry's tiny frame;

"And a Master healer, I think as well."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry started trembling in confusion but was taken by one of the goblins, sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace. Normally submissives aren't easily affected by things around them, but because he had his inheritance not long ago, he is confused by his instincts, making him weaker in mind.

It will get better as time goes on.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After waiting some time, the Auror and the healer finally came.

The healer was examining a long scroll, scowling intently, pointing out some parts to the Auror. His already dark expression got worse with every line.

"In my opinion, those muggles should be put down like rabid animals!" he exclaimed " A broken bone every year before he was even six, burns, cuts, starvations… he isn't going near those creatures again" growled out the Healer then paused, looking at Harry "Even though Mr, Potter became a toddler because of his inheritance, the marks of the abuse are still there. They have been healed though and it shouldn't affect him anymore in the future"

The Auror has been thinking about what to do, in the end, it was decided that Petunia and Vernon Dursley will go to a prison for child abuse, their son will be Obliviated and sent to a school for young Delinquents. For the stolen money, the Weasley's (less Bill, the twins, Charlie and the father), Hermione and Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot will have to show their faces in front of a Judge and if Possible, end in Azkaban.

Harry sighed in relief when he was told he didn't need to show his face in the trial and that he can affirm it right now under Vérisaterum, he was cleaned after this and he could take his leave.

He said goodbye to the Healer, Auror, and Goblins.

Though not before telling the Goblin he didn't wish to live anymore in the magical world, the Goblins weren't happy to know he will take all of his money with him though they finished accepting when he told them they could take all the money they take back from Dumbledore and the Weasley's.

He knew that the twins, Charlie, Bill and their father hadn't done anything bad, so he prepared another Vault just for them and left a sufficient amount of money for them to live comfortably for a few years without working.

The Goblin gave Harry a pouch with unlimited space, putting in it all the money he had in his vaults and put them in the bag.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry thanked all of them with a bow and started walking out of Gringotts; it's exactly at that moment that a familiar girl appeared in front of him with a dreamy smile.

"Hello, Haru-tan" she giggled.

Harry looked in confusion at Luna but smiled nonetheless;

"Hello Luna, so you recognize me huh?" he tilted his head in confusion "Why did you call me Haru-tan?"

Luna ignored his question and reached toward one of his ears, caressing it ;

"Your destiny is in the Veil, Harry."

Harry smiled in confusion but didn't say anything and talked happily with Luna about unimportant things.

When Luna started leaving, she said one last thing;

"Haru… be careful with Verrets; they are little evil creatures… especially with the Blonde and Pink Fan-Verret."

Harry blinked, this was the first time he heard anything about… Verrets.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Here he was, the Veil in front of him. He knows he is stupid by doing this but he will trust what Luna told him and he will jump into it. It doesn't matter what happens; he has nothing to lose, he already said his goodbye to Remus, telling him he didn't need to worry no matter what happens.

Remus will see in the prophet; he said goodbye to his real friends too… for his money, he donated it so they can make Magical Orphanages between others, the Wizardly World really needs to become more… advanced.

He started walking, hearing the voices of the Veil calling for him, enticing him, words that speak of love and future, caressing him…

"STOP!"

An unspeakable called for Harry, but the last just turned with a smile and jumped into the Veil, waiting for that 'Destiny' that Luna spoke about.

The next day the Prophet will talk about how their Hero jumped in the Veil, committing suicide after being betrayed by his own friends and that he didn't dare to live anymore now that he was a 'light creature' not being human anymore.

Harry would have looked at them like if they were stupid and gave the middle finger if he has seen what they published. Though he expected something stupid from the start, so he already sent a 'gift' to the Ministry and the Prophet.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Did you like the chapter? Please comment!

Comments help me to update faster...

Question;

Do you like the new profile image of the fic? I tried to make fox ears but... it was a lost case *shakes head*. Yes, the hair is white, but it was ugly in entirely white, so light blue it is... but principally, it's white!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **The Veil secrets**_

Harry sighed then continued walking through the Black space, after entering the Veil those voices who were whispering to him lovingly stopped talking, from time to time they would help him, telling him what places he shouldn't go or where he should go. It was confusing to walk through there because he couldn't see well, after all this place is dark, like if it was an eternal night with just a hint of light… He can see his own body like a beacon of light, but the rest?

Nada, nope, nothing.

"So… Is there someone to help me in my way?" he asked awkwardly, even now he isn't accustomed to this high pitched childish voice.

He rolled his eyes when nobody answered and finally decided to walk toward the right, just to be pushed.

"Hey!" he yelled in annoyance.

He doesn't know who or what are those who talk each time but they are problematic!

"Do not go this way" one of the voices said calmly making Harry pout and walk the other way.

After what seemed to be another hour of walking he finally found a door, Harry blinked in confusion because, why the hell was there a door in the middle of nowhere?

His hand moved to the knob and tried to turn it, but because he was so small, he could barely reach it, having to stand on tiptoes, after some seconds he finally got to open it.

"Waah"

He closed his eyes rapidly when his eyes were suddenly attacked by light; it was too strong for him after being all this time in the dark!

When he felt that his eyes stopped hurting he slowly opened them, sometimes blinking the drops of the irritation out before finally, he could see without a problem.

His eyes and mouth opened big in awe at what he saw.

Behind the door there is a giant room, the walls and the floor seemed to be transparent, like crystal. When looking through them, you could see the space, completely black with different starts at millions of distance, what caught his eyes was the planet next to them, it looked a lot like Earth, but he couldn't help but think it was not Earth.

Near that Earth-like there was a giant moon, Harry didn't know why but when he looked at it he could feel the moon was essential and precious but… at the same time, he felt it was holding something dangerous; his heart started beating faster, like a canon on his small ribcage.

Harry starts shaking his head, trying to take his attention away and started looking around the room, it didn't have a lot of things, in the middle of it a big round table surrounded by what seemed to be black clouds – chairs? -, in the middle of the table there was a big ball, it seemed some sort of sun but in black and it didn't hurt his eyes, around the Black sun small balls, were flying and dancing around it.

Harry could think of just one world, and it's beautiful.

He moved his small feet toward the table and stopped when he was next to it, his hand touching the smooth table. When he saw the chair/clouds, he couldn't help but feel the need to sit on it and cuddle, his pupils dilating.

He gave in that childish feeling.

It was really soft and plushy; even the best chair couldn't compare to this. Before he knew it, he started purring.

Harry licked his lips with a frown, he didn't know that Foxes can purr, but well, he doesn't know that much about them.

 _Chuckles_

Harry jumped and turned around in surprise when he heard someone chuckling; he stepped back when he saw a person, _a beautiful_ person. He wasn't sure if they were a man or a woman, silver hair with streaks of black reached their middle back. They seemed powerful, but at the same time, smooth and kind, around their forehead stood a golden tiara.

He was wearing a black robe with a hood and golden bracelets around their wrist. Harry couldn't see their eyes because they were hidden by white bandages, his skin was pale, even more than Harry's own rosy snow skin, in fact, their skin seemed translucent, seeming like if a simple gust of wind was enough to make them disappear.

Their aura told Harry that a wind wouldn't do anything to them, it was like the aura of an old and sage emperor after all.

Harry didn't know why but when he looks at the person in front of him, he can't help but think about the words _home_ and _family._

"Hello, Harry" they started "I have been waiting for you for such a long time…"

Their voice seemed to be masculine but at the same time feminine. Harry doubts someone can understand what he means by this if nobody else hears the person.

The person cocked their head when they saw Harry wasn't going to answer and started moving toward Harry while smiling calmly. Harry just closed his eyes one second, but it was enough for the person to appear in front of him like if they had Apparated even though the distance they had wasn't small.

He flinched when one of their hands found their way to his rosy cheeks, his instincts and heart telling Harry not to be scared, that this person would never hurt him but his mind telling him to run, run and never look back.

In one word, he was _scared._

The person sighed when they saw the horrified face of Harry and caressed with their thumb the chubby cheeks, which were dwarfed by the hand.

"I will never hurt you," they said with conviction, a hint of sadness on it "You know this, right?"

"H-Huh?"

Harry yelped the person took him in their embrace, a warm hug, treating Harry like if he was a small child that needed to be calmed down by their mother.

"I'm so sorry…" they whispered near Harry's ears "Those three bitches of Fate didn't let me help you and kidnapped you at birth for their own amusement."

The voice carried hate and resentment.

Harry looked up from the chest he has been cuddling – to his shame – in confusion;

"What do you mean by kidnapping?"

The person just smiled;

"For the moment…" he shook his head "It's not the moment for you to know."

Harry felt sad when they told him it wasn't the time for Harry to know but something was telling him to be patient, to wait, that once he is ready, he will realize it himself so in the end, he decided to let it go and get picked up by the person.

It's precisely at that moment that a new door appears and it seems it was their destination because they started walking toward it.

Harry looked up and asked something that has been nagging his head;

"Are you a woman or a man?"

The person stopped walking, looking down at Harry with what seemed to be amusement.

"Who knows?" they smiled "Am I a woman or a man, what do you wish me to be?"

Harry looked at them like if they were stupid, what does it matter if Harry wants them to be a woman or a man?

He can't change something like that, can he?

They seemed to know what Harry was thinking if the tilt of their lips was anything to go by.

 _Bang_

Suddenly, another door appeared and was… opened?

It looked more like if someone had sent it flying through the air, because instead of being at its place, it was thrown across the room.

"Oi!" they exclaimed "Where are you Motha fucker!?" a manly voice asked angrily.

Harry peeked over their shoulder to see a handsome man with short blond hair and scarlet eyes with crimson, slit-like iris. He was wearing golden square earrings, a collar that looked a lot like the golden square earrings and a white toga that didn't hide his torso area at all, showing his muscles proudly to the world. It did hide waist and down though.

All around his body there were red markings… tattoos..?

Harry didn't know that those tattoo's represented the evil of the world, in fact, those marks were composed of dried blood, a grotesque addition to his body being hardened into his skin.

"Oi!" the man repeated "I'm talking to you, old man!" the man said signaling to the back of… the one holding him, not having seen Harry.

Harry blinked, so the person holding him is a man?

The one that has been holding Harry until now slowly turned around with a forced –scary- smile and twitching eyebrows.

"Hello, Jashin" if possible his smile turned even more forced "For what pleasure do I have you here?"

Each word said seemed forced even to Harry's ears and he wasn't sure if the person who has been talking kindly to him some seconds ago and this one were the same.

Jashin hmphed and opened his mouth to say something when he saw Harry in the old man's arms. He looked at Harry for a second and before Harry could even blink, the man was next to him, holding his tiny chin.

"You will be a beauty in some years," he said, tilting Harry's head from side to side, the last starting to feel the need to go under a rock and never craw out again.

 _Slap_

Jashin moaned then took his hands out of Harry's to touch his own, which has been dislocated by the slap and forced it to come back to its place.

"Take your hands to yourself if you don't want me to take you back to that 'place' for another year, Jashin," he said, voice full of warning.

Harry looked up in surprise and awe to Persona, yes, Harry decided to call him Persona because it was better than _him_ or _person._

Jashin growled but didn't say anything else. Even though Jashin was tall, at least 1m80, Persona didn't lose to him regarding height at all, being nearly the same height.

Persona ignored Jashin and turned around, walking once again to the door they had been heading before, Harry peeked at Jashin who seeing the toddler look his way licked his lips and winked, throwing him two Necklaces.

Harry blushed and looked away while holding the strange collars, the last thing he heard before the door was close was a maniacal laugh that would look good in a psychopath.

He looked down curiously at the necklaces; one was a strange symbol of a circle and a reversed triangle, the other was a necklace with a crescent moon and a small circle in it. Between you and Harry, he likes a lot the second… he doesn't know why but the first gives him weird vibes.

"Ignore him; he lost a lot of… how does human say? Screws?"

Persona mused, making a curious Harry think about the fact of how can Persona see if he's wearing bandages – blindfold?- around his eyes.

Persona walked without saying anything more, feeling sadness at the thought of letting Harry go again even though he had him back not long ago, he really wants to hide the small Kitsune in his arms in a room and never let him go out again, but he doesn't want the little child to hate him, and he doesn't really have a choice.

When he finally stopped walking, they were in front of a thing that looked a lot like the Veil; just this one was in purple, Persona looked down at Harry while pursing his lips.

"Harry, this world is different of your last one," he said to Harry, who looked at him with wide eyes, being attentive "Instead of magic, they have something they call Chakra, I don't have enough time to explain you all of it but… there are some people called Shinobi, some battle to survive, others to protect their village. In battle depending on what they work, they use Jutsu in the case of some shinobi, katana as Samurais – shinobi can use them too- among others."

Harry nodded, making sure to remember the information, it seems this world is a lot more dangerous than his own.

"You need to be careful, for first, you will need to learn their language, one that sounds a lot like Japanese and adapt yourself, once you understand what they say, if they ask about your extra appendages then tell them it's a Kekkei Genkai. You will not have magic anymore, it will be replaced by Chaka, and it will hurt you a lot."

Harry cringed at the mention of pain, and he was a little scared about how those worlds will be so different, not knowing even their language but he wanted this, he will do his best to survive, even if it will hurt a lot, he will do his best to get out of Fate's hands and survive.

Persona smiled then started walking near the Veil with Harry, he told him one last thing;

"Do not forget that Fate and Destinyain'tt the same thing."

With that said, he proceeded to throw Harry in the Veil, the last yelping in surprise.

While traversing this purple Veil, Harry just thought one thing and it's that this is worse than Apparating.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thanks you those who favorited -does this world even exist? - and followed my story! *bows*

Thank you, Guest-san for reviewing my story, I'm happy you think Harry is cute :D

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 _Author_ : If you have the time, a comment will not hurt *kitty eyes*

 _Harry_ : Yeah, please, let us a Comment/Review/Feedback! *Flattens ears to head and looks with big eyes*

 _Author_ : Shut you, it's my work to do that!

 _Harry_ : But I'm cuter, I attract more fangirls!

 _Author_ : ... *Has nothing to say*

Author and Harry: Thank you for reading chapter three of AKITSW! *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

 _ **Kidnapped ( ?)**_

Harry's body was hot, sweat dripping down his forehead; he was suffering from a fever. When he was thrown in the Veil, he suddenly found himself in the middle of a forest at first he wanted to take a look around and investigate but… his body started burning like if he was in boiling water, he could feel his magic quitting him, changing into something else, his stomach churned, boiled, he wanted to vomit but he got to hold it.

He supported the pain and walked around with weak legs until he finally found a hole in the ground, without looking if it was dangerous, he scrawled into it and having no more force, he collapsed, his breathing harsh, before he knew it he was screaming in pain.

It didn't take long for him to lose conscience.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hmm…"

Harry's eyelashes trembled and before long, they opened, AK eyes alert to his surrounding before signing in relief when he remembered crawling into a safe place. He felt a lot better than before; the pain was unsupportable, nearly as bad as his creature inheritance, if not as bad.

He lifted his head slightly; this hole was big enough for him to sit, it seems the roots of a tree created this space, nature can be so helpful sometimes… he shifted then took a look at his body, he is still wearing Dudley's shirt, and now he wants to hit himself, he should have bought some clothes before jumping into the Veil!

At least there isn't blood in it…

He took a breath then peeked out of the hole to see if there are dangers, once he's sure there aren't, he walked out, getting up. His legs are trembling, they're weak, but this didn't stop him, he needed to find water.

"Fiuu…" he let his breath out then calmed himself, his ears twitching.

After some seconds he heard the noise that a river makes. Since he had his creature inheritance his sense is better than before, superior. His smell, hearing, tastes, and others were like… leveled up?

The problem with this is that loud noises and smells affect him a lot more, he will probably not go near the trash ever. Again.

His eyes trailed around his surroundings while walking, those trees were gigantic, they looked like if they could reach the sky and it had nothing to do with his own height, another thing he rather liked was the air, it was pure and fresh compared to Earth, where the air was polluted because of humans.

Sadly, even the Magical world was affected by this, they have been trying to find a spell to take care of it, but until now, they didn't find anything.

 _So sweet and refreshing…_ he thought in a bliss.

He took another intake before walking again toward where he heard the water come from, if it weren't because of his damned legs, he would be running. He continued strolling but it didn't stop him from falling because a root in the ground was slightly poking out.

"Why me…" he groaned, his face now covered in mud.

He scrunched his nose in disgust, looking down to his shirt, the bottom being dragged in the floor, he took it and ripped it, it wasn't difficult to do with it being old and of bad quality, now it just reached his thighs which make him blush, remembering he doesn't have anything under it, it's at this moment that he had an idea and with the cloth he ripped, he used it as underwear, the blush fading slowly but still not going away.

"How lucky I am" he said with sarcasm before walking again toward the river, after some minutes he finally stopped in front of it, the river cut the forest in two, it wasn't profound, but it was large, some birds were bathing and drinking from it, and it relieves Harry, it means there are no predators around.

Without waiting anymore, he took out the shirt and underwear and jumped in the river, holding the clothes with the intention of cleaning the mud off them, after some seconds the dirt disappeared from the clothes.

He giggled and started playing with the water, the birds looking at him curiously before ignoring him, Harry barely though it was strange they didn't fly away, but he shrugged, thinking it's not essential.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been three days since he came to this world, living near the river and eating the fruits, his time passed calmly, he didn't see anyone until now.

Harry has been playing in the water for at least one hour when suddenly he saw the birds flying away, their chirpings and songs stopped which was a prominent warning to Harry, who jumped out the water putting his clothes on – which he let to dry out in some branch – and moved to hide under a big bush, waiting for the danger. By instinct his tail curled around his leg, his ears staying alert for noises.

He seemed like a depredator waiting for his prey even though he was just hiding.

After some seconds of hiding in the bush, some men appeared in the place he was not long time ago; Harry looked at them suspiciously, he could feel they were dangerous.

They were two men wearing strange clothes, a long grey top which gathers just at the waist to give a sash-like appearance with a matching colored bottom. Over that, they were wearing a white, one-strapped flak jacket and… well, he doesn't know how that thing is called.

" _Dareka ga zutto mae ni soko ni ita_!" the oldest exclaimed.

Harry blinked, tilting his head.

Persona has been right – obviously – it sounds a lot like Japanese… the problem is Harry never learned that language, just some words… he is sure he heard the word 'itai.'

 _Is one of them hurt?_ He thought in confusion; it didn't seem the case though because they didn't smell of blood nor did they look hurt.

Maybe they are after someone who has been hurt?

Harry shifted in discomfort when a plant with spines touched his feet, hurting him, he didn't let a noise go out, but he looked up to see there was just one person, where did the other man go?

 _Where did he go?_ He thought in alarm, his eyes shifting around to try to find that person, it's precisely at that moment that he felt something substantial in his back, pushing him to the floor and making him gasp in surprise.

He growled and turned his head as much as he could to see there was a foot in his back, forcing his small body to the floor, it was the man from before, the one that disappeared, he was looking down at Harry smugly, a smirk on his face, his eyes showing a pleased surprise.

Harry tried to wiggle out from under the feet, trying to hit or bite the leg but he couldn't move, the man just added more force to it.

After wiggling for so much time, he lost his stamina, puffs of air coming from his mouth, he has been playing for an entire hour in the water, so it wasn't strange for him to lose all his energy as quickly as he did.

 _What if they decide to kill me?_ He though in horror, keeping an eye on the man.

" _Keitaro!"_ he called his partner, who started walking toward them curiously.

"Nantekotta i! ? Uwasa wa tadashī?" he exclaimed, his eyes showing shock.

Harry glared up at the man – Keitaro - , studying him.

He was young, seems to be seventeen or eighteen years old, he has short blonde hair with bronzed skin, his personality appearing to be the type to be excited easily. Shifting slightly, he looked at the one whose feet was crushing Harry; this one had black hair and tan skin, he was taller than the other, seeming to be in his early twenties.

The older-looking man moved his feet away from Harry's back, and before the last could run away, he caught him by the back of his shirt, lifting him up, making Harry be face to face – chest- with Keitaro.

Harry glared at Keitaro when the last started laughing and mocking him – he didn't understand what he was saying, but his tone was unmistakable – he was baby talking to Harry, making his eyebrows twitch.

" Chīsana kitsune wa ushinawa rete imasu ka?" he asked cooing, even trying to pet the smaller boy's head.

Harry growled at him in warning, nearly biting Keitaro's finger, Harry may think he seemed dangerous, but in the eyes of Keitaro, he looked like a kitten trying to scare the big, bad wolf.

"Orokade wanai, Keitarō. Watashitachiha misshon o kanryō shinakereba narimasen" the black haired man said in a voice full of annoyance and contempt, he wanted just one thing and is to go home, to his bed, and sleep.

Keitaro pouted up at his teammate and tried to take Harry out the other hand, earning a glare from Harry, when he tried to approach once again he ended with Harry's small feet on his nose, nearly broking it. The little Kitsune had more force than what he thought.

Keitaro grunted and moved his hand to his nose, some blood on it;

"Anata Sukoshi…!" he snarled.

Keitaro raised his hand and slapped Harry's cheek – face – because of the force he took the older one by surprise, making him lose his grip on Harry and sending the Kitsune on the airs, landing harshly in the ground.

Harry gasped when he fell and whined by instinct, getting up and running away now that he wasn't being held by someone, tears were falling down his cheeks has a red handprint appeared on his face, his body was hurting because of the fall, and now his toddler hormones were acting out, he hardened his resolve and tried to run faster, he has to get away from them before they catch him again.

It didn't take them even three minutes before they caught Harry, they were fast, especially compared to Harry's short legs, who couldn't even use Chakra.

"Let me go!" he yelled, kicking whatever was on his way.

The men were confused by the language that Harry was using, never having heard it, they wanted to force him to say something in their own language, but after many tries, they finally understood that the Kitsune just didn't know how to talk their language.

If it hasn't been because Harry proved the contrary, they would think his IQ wasn't comparable to those of a human, but they understood the unique difference compared to a human and Harry was the fact he had extra… appendages.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the men caught Harry, Keitaro decided to tie the toddler with a rope.

Imagine Harry's surprise when they started jumping from tree to tree – Harry being in the black haired man shoulders like a sack of potatoes – he finally understood that those people were indeed ninjas, those ninjas used Chakra, and the thing called Chakra seems a lot like Magic.

His Magic has been replaced by Chakra, meaning that if he learns how to use it, he will do things like those people in the future… he wasn't sure why those people decided to kidnap him, but while they were talking, he heard the words Kekkei Genkai, the same word Persona told him to answer once he understands their language.

Harry didn't know what that word means but it seems it's something important… after some time he decided to hear them when they're talking, trying to understand some words, learning the language. Thanks to them he learned some easier words, he was after all a fast learner, he didn't have the best notes at Hogwarts, but it didn't mean he was stupid, just… lazy.

Another reason was Hermione; she didn't like when Harry acted more intelligent than her or had better notes, so he decided to copy Ron, acting like an idiot to the world – Though Ron wasn't acting -.

He didn't know why those people were showing him how to speak the language, but he will learn it, and fast!

He sighed in annoyance and glared to Keitaro and his teammate when one of them would look his way; they were camping right now, it seems those people didn't live near there, and they were 24/24 in alert mode.  
It wasn't difficult for Harry to understand that those people weren't supposed to be here, this wasn't their territory, and they had to be cautious.

Do not think that Harry just gave up from running away because he didn't, it's just that they had enough of the times he tried to scream or run away, so they forced a rope on his mouth to make him shut, another on his legs and when he tries to make something they would call… 'stupid,' they would punish him with a slap or a kick.

How kind.

It was sarcasm in case you didn't get it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry has been trying to find a way to get out of there when suddenly, both of the older men got up, looking around in alert, their eyes anxious.

Keitaro took Harry and started running away, from his shoulder Harry saw has different weapons appeared where they Keitaro and the Black-haired man had been a second ago – strangely his area didn't -.

He knew those weapons names; they were shuriken and kunai. Dudley loved ninja movies, and when Harry was cleaning, he would sneak looks at the movie.

"Tawagoto, karera wa watashitachi o mitsuketa! Keitarō, hayaku!" exclaimed the black-haired man, his mouth set in a line, his face pale.

Harry trembled in shock when he saw people appearing behind them, wearing some strange masks, they looked like animals mask, but he wasn't sure.

They were wearing black clothes, a flat grey jacket, metal arm guards, and gloves, all of them were wearing different masks but the same clothing.

Harry has been gnawing the rope around his mouth since the start with his pointy, so it was loose, he has been waiting the ideal moment to broke it entirely so he bit one last time and took a breath, remembering one of the words he learned in Japanese;

"Tasukute!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry: Hello, I will give you all a class of Japanese~

 _Author_ : * Looks bored and walks away*

Harry:… there we go!

 _ **Japanese Class :**_

 **Dareka ga zutto mae ni soko ni ita ;**

Someone had been there not long ago

 **Nantekotta i! ? Uwasa wa tadashī? ;**

What the hell!? Rumors were right?

 **Chīsana kitsune wa ushinawa rete imasu ka ;**

Is the little Fox lost?

 **Orokade wanai, Keitarō.** **Watashitachiha misshon o kanryō shinakereba narimasen ;**

Stop being stupid, Keitaro. We need to complete our mission.

 **Anata sukoshi... ! ;**

You little…!

 **Tawagoto, karera wa watashitachi o mitsuketa! Keitarō, hayaku! ;**

Shit, they found us! Keitaro, go faster

 **Tasukute! ;**

Help me!

 **End of Japanese class**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Author_ : *Cries*

 _Harry_ : Author-chan? *looks worriedly* Why are you crying?

 _Author_ : *Looks up pitifully* There seems to have a bug in Fanfiction so the reviews can be seen, meaning all those lovely reviews I saw can't be read until they fix the bug! *Cries harder*

 _Harry_ : *Pat in comfort* It's okay, I'm sure it will be fixed soon and we will see all the reviews those kind people gave us!

 _Author_ : *Blinks tearfully* Really?

 _Harry_ : *Nods* Yes!

 _Author_ : *Jumps full of energy* You're right! And we need to thank them all… come on Harry!

 _Harry_ : * Turns to looks to Readers* For those who subscribed, followed and review this story…

 _Harry and Author_ : Thank you very much! *bows*

 _Author_ : Other thanks to those who put this story in a community! *bows again*

 _Harry_ : *Winks at the fans and blush when he remembers what he has just done* uwu….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _ **Saved**_

Keitaro was holding Harry on his shoulder when he tsked.

"Oi, Keitaro!" the black-haired man started in annoyance "How the hell did the kid ask for help!?" he asked while gritting his teeth's, if this continue like this and the Anbu learn that they Kidnapped someone in their territory, it's a matter of seconds before they are dead or tortured.

Keitaro glared at his teammate;

"What do you want me to do!?" he snarled "I didn't expect Anbu to appear or the kid to broke the rope and scream for help!"

Both of the men knew that Anbu wouldn't attack them without reason, at worst watching over them making sure they don't cause problems but by the way they're running after them, they know what they did.

The simple fact they're from Kumogakure was reason enough for Anbu not to attack, even if because of them the Hyuuga Clan lost someone after they tried to kidnap their princess but now that the Kitsune asked for help, they. Were. Dead!

There have been rumors of a new Kekkei Genkai in the forest where the Kitsune has been living, people talked about a strange toddler sleeping or playing in the water, strangely when people would try to approach him a blue mist would surround him and the child would disappear, like a ghost.

Naturally, this caused some rumors and Kumogakure wanted his team to investigate and if possible, take the child back with them.

Why they thought it was a Kekkei Genkai?

Obviously, human does not have extra appendages, and this was enough to send them to investigate.

Keitaro knew there was something off about this mission, that they didn't tell him all the information needed but he was a Shinobi, he didn't dare to ask.

It wasn't difficult to know Kumogakure wants the boy for themselves even if they have to kidnap him from the Land of Fire.

"Shit!" a familiar voice cursed, making Keitaro turn around to see his teammate has been surrounded by Anbu, a kunai on his neck holding him in place.

"Don't be stupid, run!" his teammate growled at him when he saw Keitaro stopping.

Keitaro looked at his teammate, his eyes darkening before he started running again, faster, he wasn't strong enough to fight Anbu.

He closed his eyes when he heard his teammate screaming but ignored it and ran faster, his mind twirling with different feelings until finally, one of them won. He stopped and looked around until he saw a tree with a well-hidden hole in the trunk, he bit his lips before deciding to let the child in it, making sure he can't scream for help.

Keitaro really wants to complete this mission but… he can't abandon his teammate, even if it means he will die.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry looked in confusion at Keitaro when the man turned around and ran back toward where the masked men were.

Harry couldn't understand why the man ran back toward his own death, Keitaro was stupid by doing something like that after all, who says that the black-haired man will do the same thing for him, that his teammate will not betray him?

For him, Keitaro was naïve and stupid.

Some seconds ago, before the man ran back toward his friend, he said some strange words and ink appeared on the ground followed by a puff and a small pigeon, he said some words to the pigeon, who strangely nodded and started flying away.

Harry was curious; can he do that in the future?

Harry blinked then shook his head, deciding to stop thinking about those things and search a way to resolve his own problems, those stupid ropes around him didn't let him move, this time the ropes were thicker, and it would take hours to bite it off, even his eyes were taken care of!

The worst is Keitaro let Harry in the trunk without anything to protect himself from dangers…

He groaned and wiggled like a worm, starting to gnaw those stupid ropes.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry has been waiting for at least two hours, trying to move and bite off those ropes, it was psychological torture not being able of seeing nor talking. His toddler body was growing tired, and he was starting to drift asleep.

He was half-asleep when he suddenly hears a crunch near him, making him turn alert, forcing himself to calm down and to discern from where the noise came and more importantly, what caused it.

Was it an enemy or an ally?

He wasn't stupid, and he knew that around here are not just humans but animals too, depredators. The noise became louder, walking his way, the smell of blood attacked Harry's nose and it was followed by a low growl.

 _Fucking Shit!_

Harry tried to use his sense of smell and ears to discern the form of the animal, people may not know it, but an animal can perceive their environment by just using their nose and ears, that's why even though some animals can't see, have the probability of surviving.

He discerned that the animal had four legs, was male and that he was big, tremendous. The animal smelled of blood, making Harry shiver in terror because right now he can't protect himself.

The animal continued walking until Harry could feel the disgusting breath of the animal on his face. He didn't know what will happen; the animal can lose his interest in Harry or kill him, he may play with Harry too, but not like a puppy would do, no.

The animal can torture him slowly as a cat would do with cockroaches, birds and other prey's.

He stilled when he felt the animal's cold nose touching his face, going lower until it stopped on his neck, the animal growled and continued trailing down until the touched Dudley's shirt, biting into it and dragging Harry with him, out the trunk.

Harry was getting hurt because of the hard ground, the sticks, the leaves and others things on the floor, his small body being dragged by the big animal.

He suddenly felt nostalgic for his third year, when he got to know his godfather and the last… dragged Ron – he thought the name in disgust – under the Whomping Willow while biting his leg.

"Hng…"

Harry groaned in pain when his head collided with something hard; the animal stopped walking for some seconds, just the time of growling menacingly to Harry before continuing again.

Harry was growing annoyed, what the hell did that mutt want!?

"AAAuUuuuuu!"

Oh!

Oh….

Now Harry knows the animal is a wolf and… he wants to eat Harry with his herd, and heck, this didn't seem right.

To say Harry was growing worried would be understandable, he doesn't want to become the dinner of a herd of wolfs after all. He started thrashing around, using all his force to take care of the ropes, which didn't help at all, losing his stamina in seconds.

 _If just I still had my magic this would be a problem!_ He thought annoyed then stilled, wait a second… magic!

If his magic has been replaced by this thing called Chakra, it means he can use it right?

He can feel it, under his skin, so he tried to force it to move toward the ropes, it was a difficult thing to do, and sometimes the chakra would slip away from his control, he continued and continued trying until finally, the Chakra decided to move toward the areas he was commanding it to go.

After some seconds he got the Chakra to do something, sadly, not like Harry would have liked it to do, the area where he has forced the Chakra to work was burning – it hurts, it hurts- and he could start to smell roasted meat, the roped were burning too though.

Well, the wolf needs to thank him they will eat delicious roasted meat.

Harry wanted to scream as his skin burned, but he just whimpered, he wasn't going to cry for a small thing like this!

In the background, he could hear the wolf whining and something massive falling with a 'thumb' but his head was full of pain, and he couldn't pay much attention to it, he has more important things to take care of, like the fact that a fucking fire was eating him alive!

It's while whining and trying to stop that pain that he felt someone's arms around his tiny body, the fire having been terminated, the arms were significant compared to him, but they were not those of an adult, the voice crooned at him, the voice was familiar.

"It will all be okay… calm down…"

Harry couldn't understand what the person was saying; he did learn some words but not the entire language!

He sighed in relief when his body started hurting, he didn't want to let his fate to someone he doesn't know but his instinct told him to calm down, he is safe, and his instinct wouldn't lie to him, would it?

He isn't fragile; he doesn't want people to think he is weak, he will be powerful in the future, he will show them he isn't weak so for the moment… can he show some weakness…?

He looked up through half open eyes, the last thing he saw was red before falling asleep, falling into Orpheus arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry opened his eyes, he wasn't anymore in the forest, and his body didn't hurt, he looked around to see he was in a fully white room. There was a window and in the act of courage – Gryffindor stupidity – he jumped off the bed and rushed toward the window; it was closed.

He grumbled, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance before looking down to see his own body, someone changed his clothes while he was sleeping, he could feel that his wound has been healed too; he wasn't burned anymore.

It seems the healing of this world is as good as the magical one…

He shrugged and walked toward the door to find it was closed too; he sighed then looked one last time around the room, it was small, one bed at the right, a window, a door, in the floor a square tapestry and… his ears perked, a box full of toys!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was something Hound didn't expect when he walked into the floor was to see Harry playing with a ball, his back to the floor, his legs toward up and giggling. Hound didn't move, drinking this scene as he felt something in his heart he couldn't name, this child was so innocent after all that happened to him… compared to Hound, who closed his heart even to those who wanted to help him.

It was some seconds after Hound walked into the room that Harry caught his smell, he stood up in alarm and looked around the room while growling, his eyes locked with those a masked man with silver hair that defied the gravity.

Harry didn't stop growling, looking up at Hound in suspicion, he didn't attack because he knew those person saved him, so he just moved to the corner of the room, crouching down in a defensive stance, monitoring his movements.

"Hokage-sama wishes to talk with you," he said in a monotonous voice.

Harry tilted his head in confusion, he didn't understand what Hokage means, but he has to be a person, after all, Japanese add the prefix –sama when they talk about important or respectable people, right?

He groaned slowly, letting his body fall into a sitting position, letting his guard down knowing if the man had really wanted to kill him, he would be already dead. Luna should have told him to learn Japanese instead of telling him _your destiny is in the Veil_ ; he should have investigated more about it instead of talking about creatures he couldn't even see!

Because yes, after Luna told him about the destiny thing, they just started talking about invisible creatures and Ice cream, how did they finish talking about Ice cream?

Don't. Ask.

While Harry was in his own world with his own thoughts, Hound looked at him, trying to discern if the small Kitsune was dangerous for the village or had evil intentions.

When Harry saw the man walking his way, he puffed his tail and growled again, warning him not to come near him, his mouth open and showing his pointy canines. Hound stopped walking toward him and just stood there.

After some seconds, Hound decided to turn around and walk out the room, feeling the suspicious eyes of Harry on his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? ? _?_ : *Looks Kitsune in his arms*

 _Author_ : What are you looking so intently?

? ? _?_ : *Looks up emotionless*

 _Author_ : hehe, I surprised you right!?

? ? _?_ : * Looks emotionless*

 _Author_ : What the hell, why do you never talk with me!?

? ? _?_ : …

 _Author_ : …

? ? _?_ : …

 _Author_ : GAH! Whatever! *humps* If you want the story to continue, thank your readers!

? ? _?_ : *Looks at readers* Hn * Bows while holding sleeping Kitsune*

 _Author_ : …

 _Fangirls_ : KYAAAA

 _Harry_ : Kyun…zzz *yawns and cuddles into warm*

? ? _?_ : *Looks warmly down*

 _Author_ : Damnit…

* * *

 _ **AN :**_

Guys, I don't know what guest problems are but recently I received some Guest reviews (there's still a glitch in Fanfiction that doesn't let me see reviews, I'm sorry if I don't answer!) I have the option moderate guest reviews so those I can see and I had some not-so-kind reviews about my story like shitfic, you should die, this story is disgusting and things like that.

I know not all Guest are like that but it's rather insulting they write a review just to insult me, my fic or my life.

What do you all think about that?

Is my fic that bad?


	6. Extra

_**Chapter Extra**_

 _ **Trials**_

Both of the women looked at Dumbledore with eyes full of hate.

"This is all your fault!" exclaimed Poppy, "I told you that Harry was being abused… I showed you the evidence!" she pointed at Dumbledore with trembling fingers.

"Come on, my dear" started Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at both women "Explain me, why are you so angry?"

"Do not mock me Dumbledore!" yelled Poppy "I always thought it was strange, each time I came to see you and talk about the abuse I would come back confused, not remembering why I wanted to see you!" her lips trembled, showing to Dumbledore a list with all the abuse Harry received.

Poppy has been doing some cleaning around her room when she found a strange paper protected with a spell, it was a note of herself writing about how many times she went to see Dumbledore, telling herself that each time she went to see the man she wouldn't remember going or she would let it for later.

The paper explained the different abuses Harry Potter had, and she started having the suspicion that she was being Obliviated.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Oh Headmaster!" she exclaimed in a horrified voice "It's horrible, Harry has an extensive list of injuries, I must insist you to call for the Aurors, his guardians must be arrested at once!"

Dumbledore smiled serenely ;

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mrs. Pomfrey" Dumbledore told her while raising his hand "I'm afraid I can't have anyone taking him away from the Dursley's, OBLIVIATE!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Poppy walked into the room and exclaimed;

"Headmaster, it's horrible, Harry Potter has an extensive list of injuries…" she didn't continue when she saw the strange look in the Headmaster's face.

"Yes, I'm aware Mrs. Pomfrey" he sighed "OBLIVIATE!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Headmaster, it's horrible!"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked in surprise "He has an-"

"-extensive list of injuries? OBLIVIATE!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Headmaster, it's horrible!"

"OBLIVIATE!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Headmaster, it's horrible!"

"Of for Merlin's sake, again!?"

"Again?"

"OBLIVIATE!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Headmaster, it's horri-"

"OBLIVIATE!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Headmaster, it's-"

"Horrible? OBLIVIATE!"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Before going to see Minerva, Poppy needed more profs, but yesterday, when she saw the news of Harry's suicide, she decided she needed to finish this! That's why both women were here, standing in front of Dumbledore with their wand up, pointing at him.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's face changed from his normal, fatherly one to a serious one, his eyes losing the habitual twinkle, glaring at them while holding his wand up, it wasn't the elder wand.

"You seriously don't know what you are doing," he said coldly "OBLIVIA-"

Before Dumbledore could finish his spell, the door opened with a 'bang,' Aurors running in and disarming Dumbledore when they saw his wand out;

"Expeliarmus!"

Amelia Bones was leading them, eyes blazing and mouth in a thin line;

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for conspiracy in child abuse, child abandonment, child neglect, illegals block in a minor, illegal marriage contract, money thief, intent of bloodline theft between others," she said coldly.

" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" she finished with a question, she knew that with the Goblins after him, he will not have the money to afford a lawyer.

Dumbledore didn't answer her and instead looked at Poppy with a sadistic glint in his eyes, but before he could do anything, several stunners hit him; he will wake in time for his trial.

Nobody was the small beetle attached to Poppy's back.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Amelia Bones was sitting in a chair in her office, thinking about the memories Harry Potter offered to the goblins so that Dumbledore could be arrested, if they had acted faster, maybe they could have stopped the young Wizard's suicide.

"How the hell did we let a bastard like him around our children?" she asked to herself before sighting harshly, in Harry's memories there were not just Dumbledore and the Dursley's but Dolores and her blood quills, to think even first years suffered under her hands…!

Amelia removed her monocle and rubbed both of her eyes tiredly; she was too hold for this shit.

"Director," her secretary asked with a worried voice "do you want me to get you anything?"

Amelia frowned in thought and nodded;

"A headache reliever potion… and if possible, some green tea."

The secretary nodded with a kind smile;

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get you some tea and a headache reliever" she turned around and took her leave.

"It's going to be a long, long, day" muttered Amelia.

Sadly, Amelia didn't know that at that very moment, a special edition copy of the Daily Prophet was winging it's way to every subscribed customer, the British Wizardling World was about to be turned upside down and shattered to pieces.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Daily Prophet**_

 _ **Special Edition**_

 _Boy-who-lived-to-suicide also Boy-who-lived-to-be-abused!_

 _Dumbledore casts illegal spells to keep him in abuse Household!_

Earlier today, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Medi-witch from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly and McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress walked into Dumbledore's office to confront him about our deceased Hero, Harry Potter – 16 – about the abuse he suffered.

Yes, you did hear well!

Our young savior – Deceased- has been abused. Why didn't Mrs. Pomfrey brought it to our attention before? Why now?

Well, dear readers, the truth is she discovered it many, many times in the past but each time she brought it to the attention of the Chief Warlock, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, what did the man do?

Did he remove our young Harry Potter from his abusive Household?

Did he make arrest our young savior relatives?

Did he make sure our young savior recovers from his injuries inflicted by his abuse relatives?

The answer to all those questions is no.

Instead of helping Harry, he removed all the memories concerning the later from Mrs. Pomfrey's mind and sent her back on her way, thankfully, our healer was intelligent enough to start having doubts, writing notes about what was happening to finally discover that each time she has brought the information to the Headmaster, she was Obliviated.

Even this time the Headmaster tried to Obliviate both women, thankfully the Aurors came in time to arrest Dumbledore for not just child abuse but child abandonment, child neglect, illegal potions and blocks on minor, illegal marriage contract, bloodline theft between others.

He with Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger have been stealing our savior's money for years, the last three being paid by Dumbledore to be his friends, the youngest Weasley having an illegal marriage contract with our savior who, recently, has been found to be a submissive from a rare and light creature.

Even after all those happenings, Harry Potter – Deceased – has been kind enough to let some money to those who remained loyal to him.

No one who allowed child abuse should work around children's.

The Daily Prophet will bring you more information as it arises.

-Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet.

Go P.4 for Harry Potter

Go P.5 for Albus Dumbledore

Go P.6 for the 'Family' of Harry Potter, the Dursley's

Go P.7 for the Weasley's

Go P.8 for Hermione Granger.

Go P.9 for Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Severus' hands were shaking in fury and horror when he finished reading the Prophet, contrary to what people thought, he didn't hate the boy, yes, he hated the boy's father, James and tended to compare both of them, but he didn't hate the boy.

When time passed, he started realizing that it was impossible to compare both of them, the child was just too sweet and kind, no matter if the other party were a human, animal or creature, the child would never bully them, and he would stop them if Harry saw them bullying another person. It didn't mean he was weak or anything like that, the boy could be cold and cruel if needed, but it rarely happened.

His eyes had been closed because of his own godson and his lies, but they were forced to open when he read the Prophet.

Because of his own egoism and stupidity, Severus never paid attention about how thin the boy was, or how small, that each time the school started, the boy was jumpy and didn't eat a lot.

The same way Severus acted when he came back from his Father.

Since Lily's death, this is the first time he feels so guilty, he would never admit it though.

Both of his hand moved to his eyes, taking a breath and calming himself.

"Severus" a familiar voice called for him.

Severus turned around in surprise – even if he didn't show it – to see Remus looking at him sadly, nobody knew it – except the mutt but he is dead – but Remus and Severus are mates.

Since Lily's death – sister, sister, sister, his creature repeated – Severus didn't dare to look into Remus' eyes again, asking for Remus to let Severus think alone for some time. Days changed into months and months changed into years, his creature screamed and cried for his lover, but Severus forced himself to stay in place, suppressing it.

When Severus saw his mate again in third year, he wanted Remus to disappear, to forget the past, he even got to the point of telling the school and students – indirectly- that the man was a werewolf, even then the man forgave him if the eyes he has now are anything to go by.

Severus could bear it anymore, those eyes were calling for him. Seconds later, instead of a greasy bat as his students like to call him, a young man with long shiny black hair, a small face and big black eyes found their place; it didn't take long before the man's body was surrounded by the wolf's arms.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Arthur sighed and led the Aurors up his front walkway to his house.

"Hello the house" he called bitterly without energy.

"Arthur?" called Molly in confusion "You're home early, is everything alright?"

Arthur flinched before forcing himself to look at her, his eyes cold;

"Did you read the Prophet, Molly?"

Molly blinked in confusion;

"No… I didn't, why?"

Arthur gritted his teeth's and threw to her the newspaper, when the children heard the commotion they walked down, seeing the cold eyes of their father.

"Father…?" asked Charlie in confusion.

"Just… look at the Prophet" he said shaking his head.

The children moved around their mother while she opened the newspaper, gasping in surprise when they read the content.

"T-This is an error!" exclaimed Ginny, retreating with their mother, Ron, and Hermione, the last living with them for the Holidays to be with her boyfriend.

"Dear, you don't trust this… stupidity, do you?"

Molly asked him nervously but slowly holding her wand up. The innocent Weasley's looked at them in disbelief while the Aurors looked at them in disgust.

"Do not come near us!" yelled Ron with a pale face, holding his wand up and moving it around stupidly, trying to look menacing, forgetting that even if by a miracle he is claimed innocent, he still would have used magic out of school.

Arthur ordered his children to walk out – less the trio- and nodded to the Aurors, ignoring the yells of his wife for help, closing the door behind him. Arthur always thought Harry to be like one of his sons; he would have adopted him if the opportunity was given, wanting to see him grow.

He learned about Harry's creature inheritance when he received a letter from Gringotts and for a second, Arthur thought he could adopt the little Kitsune, he didn't know anything about the acts of his life, and he regrets it.

Like the man and father he was, he didn't show weakness in front of his children and assured them it will be okay, especially the twins, who were crying for their deceased little brother, Harry.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

People talked and whispered, their finger pointing to the person in the middle of the room, who was looking around while trying to detach himself from his restraints.

"Today, we are here for one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who has been accused of the following things;

Child Abuse;

Child Abandonment;

Child Neglect;

Illegals blocks and Potions;

Illegal marriage contract;

Illegal magical guardian;

Bloodline theft;

Money theft;

Illegal use of powers and seats at the Wizengamot."

People gasped in horror and shock when they heard the long list, looking at Dumbledore with hate and resentment, who knows if the man did something to their own children!?

Dumbledore was making motions as if to talk, but no sound came out

"Director Bones, please do remove the silencing spell" the new chief Warlock, Marcus, asked kindly to Amelia.

"What I did was for the Greater Good!" exclaimed Dumbledore once the spell was lifted, making people around him pale, as if ready to puke, where was the good in making a child be abused?

"This is to be decided," Marcus said, but his voice shows that it has been already decided, he signaled to one of the Aurors "Dose him the Verisaterum!"

Dumbledore resisted, but after a spell, the man couldn't fight it anymore, the Auror forced his mouth open and dosed him the Verisaterum.

"You may begin!" ordered Marcus.

Amelia walked until she was next to Dumbledore, who looked at her with glassed eyes instead of the twinkling baby blue eyes she usually sees.

"Your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he answered in a monotonous voice.

Amelia nodded and continued asking.

"Did you place one Harry Potter in an abusive home?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I needed a manageable weapon that would need love, someone that I can manipulate easily so that we can kill Voldemort. It was for the Greater Good, if Harry hasn't been in an Abusive Home, he would have an high self-esteem and wouldn't sacrifice himself for us. In his eyes, I needed to be his savior."

"Why did you give him those potions?"

"Those potions would assure he stays loyal to me and just me; I didn't want him to go see anyone else and ask for help."

"Why did you give the money to the Weasley's?"

"I needed the help of the Weasley's, and if I got the Weaslette child to marry Harry, half of the Potter's money would go to me."

"The creature inheritance?"

"I knew it was certain he would have a Creature inheritance so I blocked it, in case it broke I would force him to marry the Weaslette if he is a dominant… if he were a submissive, then he would marry me and create powerful Descendants for the Dumbledore's."

Some people gagged in disgust, especially the Half-blood and Muggleborns. The Purebloods did feel some disgust behind their mask, but it wouldn't be the first time something like this happens.

Amelia shook her head and continued her questioning;

"Did you place multiple charms in one Poppy Pomfrey to prevent her from reporting the abuse of Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I couldn't let them take Harry from his relatives; he needed to remain there for the Greater Good."

"I'm starting to have enough of your greater Good, Dumbledore!" someone yelled at the public.

"Silence!" reprimanded Marcus and nodded to Amelia to continue.

"Did you demand a loyalty oath from one Severus Snape in exchange of saving Lily Potter née Evans?"

"Yes"

"Did you try to save Lily Potter née Evans?"

"No"

"But Snape had already sworn the oath correct?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you lose your magic?"

"Severus was in a broken state when we did the Oath; he wasn't careful enough."

Amelia nodded slowly and set her lips in a thin line at her last question;

"Was Sirius Black he secret keeper?"

"No, the Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew"

Once again, gasps resonated through the room, if they can send a Lord to Azkaban without a trial, being innocent, who can be safe?

"EXPLAIN!"

"Fifteen years ago I told the Potter's that it would be obvious if Sirius were the Secret Keeper, Tom would know easily who they choose. Sirius agreed with me and I convinced them to change it to Peter. Obviously, I knew that he was a spy, but the Prophecy needed to become real."

He continued explaining what happened that night, about how he asked Hagrid to take baby Harry from Sirius' hands, knowing the last would run after Peter the opportunity given, he knew that if he didn't make Sirius disappear, he wouldn't have a right in Harry's life.

Once again, it was for the greater good.

After this, it was decided Dumbledore would suffer in Azkaban for a lifetime, his soul being suck by Dementors before he dies.

It's precisely at that moment that something happened;

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a childish voice resonated through the Ministry of Magic "I congratulate you all for not being a group of stupid and naïve sheep under Dumbledore's hands" someone giggled "You all brought justice to a child that suffered under his hands and the future children that would have if he hadn't been stopped!"

People whispered in surprise and confusion to each other, someone yelling the voice is from their Hero's ghost.

"As a reward, why don't we give some color to this place?"

A 'clap' was heard, and suddenly, all the people around were changed into absurd clothes, colored in their most hated color – especially for Slytherins -.  
A big and muscled man was wearing just a pink diaper, a woman screamed in horror when she saw herself wearing those horrible clothes those muggles wear when in rock parties – her words – between others.

The floors and walls were decorated in multiple colors, childish scrawls, insults to Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Granger. The entire Ministry and the Prophet were suffering the same thing.

Cornelius Fudge was one of the worst, wearing different shameful clothes that would change each minute, a mocking voice telling him how idiot and fat he was between other things, photos of Fudge on the walls with scrawls that would put other children to shame, the last making a lot of people laugh so hard they had to hold their stomach.

When people tried to take off the spells on them, their clothes would become worse and worse, Lucius was horrified when he found himself wearing red clown clothes, his hair in afro style.

This week would stay in history for a long, long time.

Marcus groaned, his hand passing through his face;

"Kitsunes…" he sighed while shaking his head "even dead they can't stop causing problems."

The laugh and giggles of a child could be heard through the walls of the Prophet and the Ministry for an entire week; some people were being driven crazy by it, one even went to bang his head to the wall.

It was given the Trophy of the punishment of the year.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Meanwhile, Molly has been sentenced thirty years to Azkaban.

The Dursley's have been sentenced for one year at Azkaban then the rest of their life in a muggle prison, even if theirs were shorter than the others, they would still be affected for life by the dementors. Their son, Dudley was Obliviated about magic and sent to a school for delinquents, being forced to live with his Aunt Marge.

The two youngest Weasley's and Granger couldn't be sent to Azkaban because of the fact they're minors, so their wand was snapped and sent to the muggle world in a reformatory until they're old enough to come back for another trial.

While cleaning those people, they found a lot of other corrupt persons; they will soon go to their own trials, the Ministry of magic was cleaned entirely in one year.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Harry:_ *Frowns*

 _Author_ : What is it, Harry?

 _Harry_ : What the hell is this newspaper!? *yells*

 _Author_ : *Jumps in surprise* ?

 _Harry_ : And I thought they couldn't make worse names… boy who lived to survive? Boy who lived to be abused? SERIOUSLY!?

 _Author_ : … *bites lips* I think… I should let you to your own things…. *walks away slowly*

 _Harry_ : *Grumbles* Should have made the prank even worse.

 _Wizards and Witches_ : *Shivers*

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **AN** : To all those who reviewed and aren't guest, I answer the reviews by PM so… I know not a lot of people look there but if you were waiting for an answer then look into it xd (even if you weren't, I still answered '-')

I have a question~

Do you ignore the last part where I put Author; and Harry; and Others or do you read it?

It's just curiosity, even if you don't I will not stop because I like writing it x)

Thanks you all for the reviews!

And thank you Claire (as I can't PM you..)


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 _ **A new start - Part One**_

Ten minutes have passed since the silver-haired masked man walked out the room and Harry was growing bored and annoyed, he didn't know what to do.

He tried to open the door by where the masked man walked out, maybe if he was lucky he didn't close behind him but as expected, it was well locked. He trotted toward the window, before he didn't pay attention, but from it, he can see where he is.

His eyes widened when he saw it, it was a giant city… or at least it seemed to be, he wasn't sure, but the buildings were completely original, the colors and their forms… he never saw something like this before. People were talking to each other, smiling and chuckling; children ran through the streets while laughing happily making him feel a 'pang' of jealousy, he blushed then scolded himself for being jealous of the happiness of another person, he should be happy for them, shouldn't he?

Harry shakes his head and continues looking out, trying to ignore the screams of joy, from where he was he could see four giant faces carved in the mountain, making him think about Mount Rushmore, those he was seeing seemed more realistic though.

Harry is curious about who are those people.

"Ah!" he exclaimed when he looked at the roofs, some people were jumping from roof to roof, and he looked at them in awe, his tail shifting in interest.

While he has been amusing himself with the view, he heard a 'click' and the door open behind him, he turned slowly, ears alert for a danger. He expected to see the silver-haired man, but instead, he saw a short old man with light skin, grey hair and a face full of wrinkles and sports of old age. He was wearing a hat and a Haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

When the man saw big green eyes looking at him, he smiled, holding his pipe in his hand.

Meanwhile, Harry could feel this person was way more powerful than him, his shoulders tensed and he took a step back, even if this person was old it didn't mean he can ignore him, look at Dumbledore, he was _old_ , but he didn't stop being dangerous.

He sniffed the air toward the area of the man and scrunched his nose when the smell of cinders and smoke touched his nose, the old man chuckled when he saw Harry doing this.

He looked up when the man chuckled and scrutinized him; the face seems familiar… where did he see it?

" _Konichiwa_ ," the man said in a calm voice, moving toward the bed and sitting on it.

Harry blinked when the man just sat there then furrowed his eyebrows when he heard that word, this means… hello, right?

" _Konichiwa_ " he mimicked.

When the man just looked at him, Harry strolled toward him until he stood in front of the elder, for a second he thought of Dumbledore but then he kicked that thought away, they weren't the same, he could feel this man was dangerous and maybe cunning, but it didn't seem to be the same than Dumbledore.

For the moment this man didn't think Harry to be a danger for him, so he will not hurt Harry.

The old man took the pipe to his mouth when he saw the shoulders of the toddler relaxing, standing in a calm position, he holds his hand up and Harry half-flinched before hiding it, he looked suspiciously at the hand, who started moving to his head making Harry growl at him, the hand stopped mid-air.

" _I will not hurt you_ ," he said in a soothing voice, and Harry blinked at him.

"I can't understand" he answered then licked his lip.

The old man frowned slightly then took his hand back;

" _Can you understand what I say?"_ his tone seemed questioning and Harry even though he didn't understand the worlds, he knew what the man was asking him, his ear twitched and he stepped back, his lips in a thin line, which seemed a little too mature in his young face, after some seconds he just let his body fall to the floor in a sitting position, looking up at the man.

The man seemed surprised for a second, but he then chuckled, Harry, tilted his head then signaled his finger to the man;

"Your name?" he asked.

The old man wasn't stupid, and even though he didn't know those words, he understood what they meant;

"Sarutobi Hiruzen," he said smiling, the wrinkles in his face less noticeable, making him look younger.

Harry nodded thoughtfully and signaled to himself;

"Potter Harry," he said and smirked at the old man.

He knew that Japanese say their surname first and then their name, he supposes it's the same here.

"Potta Haru?" the man tried to repeat.

Harry's eyebrows twitched at the weak attempt of saying his name;

"P-O-T-T-E-R H-A-R-R-Y," he told each letter in annoyance, Hiruzen tried to repeat it, but the words that got out were once again Potta Haru.

Harry understands now why Luna called him like that, he pouted slightly in annoyance, his cheeks reddening but gave up and let the man call him like he wishes to.

Hiruzen chuckled then his voice changed to a severe tone;

" _I'm sorry, Haru-kun but I can't say your name_ " he patted Harry's shoulder and when the last just flinched slightly, he took it as a point for him " _The question is from where do you come? I never heard that language before_."

There have been places in the past that talked different languages, but they all adopted the common language a long time ago, that's why Hiruzen is confused.

Harry felt dizzy at all those words, he can just understand _I'm sorry_ and Name, the last not being difficult at all, he stomped his feet on the floor and pouted up at Hiruzen, who sighed while shaking his head, got up and walked out the room, letting Harry behind, who suddenly felt abandoned and alone, did he do something bad?

He was starting to like the old man.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When Hiruzen walked into the room with a complicated face, Anbu turned to look at him; the Anbu were talking with their leader about the Kitsune before the Hokage came back.

"Hokage-sama" called Hound, bowing.

Hiruzen looked up at Hound with a raised eyebrow then turned to look at the Yamanaka in the room, who has been seeing their interaction through the transparent wall, in the room it seems normal, but from out, they all can see what is happening in it.

"What do you think?" the Hokage asked, taking a seat.

The Yamanaka nodded his head in thought then started talking;

"The toddler isn't dangerous, he is just scared and confused because of the fact of being in a place he doesn't know, his reactions are rather animalistic but he is still a small child" he sighed "He is reacting rather well for a child that has been abused in the past, some seconds ago a Medic-nin came to give us some more information about the child's body… I would like Hokage-sama to take a look at them"

The Yamanaka gave the papers to the Hokage, who started reading while furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes stopping at a certain part before continuing;

"This is… it should be possible" he muttered to himself then shook his head, looking up "This will be between us, I don't want this going out, it will be classed as an S rank secret, understood!?" his voice raised at the end, taking the stance of a leader, his voice hard.

"Yes!" a chorus resounded the next second.

The shortest of the Anbu looked back at the Kitsune, not taking his eyes out of the small form, which was… licking his tail?

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the Anbu but then turned to the Yamanaka;

"How is it possible for a boy to have children?" he asked while stroking his chin, he never heard about this before.

"Maybe the child is a hermaphrodite?" asked a feminine voice from the Anbu Squad.

The Yamanaka shook his head and turned to her;

"No, the child is male, there is no doubt" he tapped his finger on the table "But strangely, he is wearing a womb in him, for the moment it seems blocked, but we think that once he is of age, he will start developing it, giving him the capacity to have children"

He looked once again to the Hokage;

"We think it has something to do with his Kekkei Genkai, but because we never heard about it before, we aren't sure about it, another possibility is that just certain of them have that capacity and not all the clan… we would need to ask the child, but I'm not sure he would understand, being so young."

The Hokage nodded then stood up, taking a book that an Anbu gave him from nowhere and walked back into the room, the others looking at him curiously, not knowing what the book was about.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry got up in excitement when he saw Hiruzen coming back into the room, his tail moving like those of a dog, he walked toward him and saw a red look in his hand, he blinked then turned in rounds around the Hokage.

"What is this?" he jumped up and down, shaking his hand, telling he wants to see what it is.

Don't take Harry wrong, he wouldn't let his guard so quickly, normally but this man could have killed him already if he wished to, a part of him is still alert to the danger, but he did calm down somehow.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of personality but gave him the red book. Harry opened it in excitement just to blush the next second when he saw what it was; the book shows a uterus and how the baby grows through the months. Harry wasn't stupid, for what other reason would Hiruzen show him this if not because he knows about… Harry status?

He retroceded and started fidgeting with the hem of his kimono, his cheeks turning a burning red.

A part of him was worried, he still remembers the part of the book that says that if a Submissive is raped, the Kitsune will be forced to be mate with the one who raped him until his death, even if he doesn't want to he will not have a choice.

His heart started pounding, his eyes turning hysteric while searching around a place to hide, he retroceded again, trembling and hugging himself, this wasn't anymore Harry but the baby Kitsune in him.

He whined and shook his head, curling into a ball.

It's precisely at that moment that the door opened and in a flash, a figure was holding Harry in their hands, hugging him and moving his tiny face to their neck, making his eyes widen in surprise, usually when a Kit is worried or hysteric, a mother would hold them toward their warm neck, which calms them.

Harry looked up in surprise to the person who knew about this ritual.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Harry_ : *mumbles* … I'm not that weak… I'm not that weak… *mumbles*

 _Author_ : *Looks in surprise at the dark aura surrounding him* What the hell did happen to you!? And from where the hell does those mushroom come?!

 _Harry_ : *Looks up with squinted eyes* You…!

 _Author_ : *Step back* W-What?

 _Harry_ : It's your fault if I'm this weak! *Yells*

 _Author_ : E-EEEEP *Runs away*

 _Harry_ : *Follows after her with a furious face*

 _Author_ : Heeeeelp, Readers help meeee!

 _Hiruzen_ : Ahh… being young.

 _Author_ : Young your ass!

 _Harry_ : Author-Chan *Smiled deathly*

 _Author_ : *Gulps*

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

AN : Thank you all for reading this story, for favoriting, for following, for subscribing, for reviewing and for all!

Pwease, reviews or I'll send a rabid Kitsune after you all!

Kyaaaa~~ got two chapter up today! Mypoor fingers hurt... By the way, don't forget to read the EXTRA chapter, if you want to see how they kick Dumbledore's ass... *Laughs cruelly*


	8. Chapter 7

**_NEWS :_** I put another story in fanfictio, please do take a look :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **A New Start – Part Two**_

Haru – he decided to call himself like this from now on – looked up with wide, surprised eyes to the strange woman holding his tiny body, she had long spiky untamed brown hair with vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth's like those of Haru and fang tattoo's on her cheeks as well as marking over her eyes, her lips were a dark shade of purple lipstick.

The woman grinned wolfishly down to him, and Haru couldn't help but be remembered to the smile of his godfather, both having the same dog-like laugh, his ears twitched in interest, she smelled like a mother too. He was opening his mouth to say something when a person coughed making look down while blushing, he felt stupid for becoming hysteric because of a reason like that one, he knew it was normal because he had his inheritance not a long time ago and he isn't any more an adolescent but a toddler, still, he didn't like the fact that he acted like an idiot.

"Inuzuka Tsume" declared Hiruzen, raising an eyebrow with amused eyes though there was a hint of worry for the small toddler.

Tsume scratched the back of her head and started barking like laugh;

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama!" she ask forgiveness to the Hokage "But when I saw him acting this way my maternal instincts acted and I acted on impulse… before I knew it, I was already here, holding him"

Hiruzen shook his head telling her it was okay but when he saw the way the child acted and calmed down, he told himself to remember this for future happenings. He turned around to look at the door, which was open and many people could be seen from here, he looked at the toddler from the corner of his eyes to see he was looking at the door with an indescribable face.

Haru turned to Hiruzen with furrowed eyebrows, his tiny face sending an accusing look to the Hokage, which makes the last raise an eyebrow, having expected the latter to get angry or something like this, like all toddlers act… well, nearly all, the Nara heir is an exception.

"Inoichi!" he steadily called without taking his eyes of the child.

A blonde haired man came into the room - it was the Yamanaka from before- he nodded his head to the Hokage in acquaintance;

"Hokage-sama… he is still a child, so I'm not sure this is a good idea" he told the Hokage his worries and the man sighed, looking at the boy before turning back to Inoichi.

"I think they are rather well developed for his age, it should be good" he assured the man.

Inoichi pursed his lips but then smiled an started walking Haru's way;

"Please, don't be scared" he told the Kitsune in a soothing way, knowing that Haru wouldn't understand what he was saying but he would calm down by his soothing voice, once this said, his hand moved to Haru's forehead with the intention of entering his mind, the last just looked at him without reacting.

Haru's eyes widened when he felt the walls around his mind being poked; he frowned disapprovingly up at Inoichi.

Meanwhile, when Inoichi tried to enter his mind, he was suddenly surrounded by mist, he decided to walk around but seconds later he was expulsed from it, he grunted in pain, taking back his hand and looking at Haru in surprise, who looked up at him smugly.

When the others saw him grunting in pain they took protective stances but seeing Inoichi wasn't taking out his weapon, they calmed down;

"What did happen?" asked Hiruzen while frowning, he saw how Inoichi moved his hand to Harry's forehead with the intention of using his technique without hurting the child when some seconds later, the man grunted in pain, holding his hand to himself.

Inoichi turned to Hiruzen and said in a severe voice;

"I can't access his mind, Hokage-sama."

"Explain!" he ordered.

"I don't know if it's his Bloodline or he himself but his mind is protected, when I tried to enter in it I was surrounded by mist and then seconds later an unfamiliar force expulsed me" he sighed "I tried to fight it, but in the end I lost and got hurt, if I hadn't tried to fight it I wouldn't have been hurt "he pinched the area between his eyes because of a headache.

"You can't access his mind?"

They all turned to look at Haru with different feelings, Inoichi understood that without Haru's permission he would not have access to the younger male mind, so he signaled to his eyes and then to Haru's forehead;

"Please, I just want to take a look to your mind" he said again soothingly, not a hint of anger in his voice, the man wasn't angry with the toddler, just a little surprised by the fact that he didn't have access in the mind of a child a lot younger than him.

Haru frowned up at him, scrutinizing him before nodding his head, he doesn't need to show the man what he doesn't want the older to see right?

Inoichi waited for the boy to nod and moved his hand back to Haru's forehead, sensing how his own mind was sucked back into it.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself surrounded by the mist, next to him Haru was looking at the older man, cocking his head.

"Thank you" he thanked the Kitsune, who looked at him with interest.

"How can I understand what you are saying?" he said marching closer to Inoichi.

"Our minds don't have language barriers," he told the boy, who hummed in interest before beaming.

Suddenly, the place changed from a black area surrounded by mist to a warm room looking a lot like the common room of Gryffindor. Haru started walking toward one of the plushy red chairs in front of the fireplace and jumped onto it, nestling into it and looking at Inoichi who was squinting his eyes because of the sudden change of colors.

Inoichi studied the place, the room sported several different shades of red and golden, plushy chairs were dispersed around the area and there was a giant fireplace, the mantle being decorated with a moving lion portrait. He walked then sad into the sofa next to Haru; his eyes showed that the toddler picked his interest.

The child has a lot of control with his mind.

"So, what did you want?" asked Harry, his eyes glowing because of the light the fire gave.

He was thinking about the fact that if those people can access the mind, why didn't they do it from the start?

Inoichi looked at his face, analyzing it before responding;

"We need to make sure you are not an enemy in the walls of Konohagakure, so I need to ask you some questions."

Inoichi knows people may think this is excessive but it is not, children can be as dangerous as adults, especially genius like Kakashi who graduated just at five years old or Itachi, who graduated at seven, in the past there were a lot of people who graduated at eight years old so no, they will not let their guard down just because this child was a toddler, he could be a spy for all what they know.

"Konohagakure?" echoed Haru.

Inoichi's eyes flashed;

"You don't know about Konohagakure?"

Haru blushed when he saw the skeptical look sent his way;

"I come from somewhere really far so… no"

"I see" nodded Inoichi to the extra information he received then started explaining;

"The Five Great Shinobi Villages are obviously in the largest countries. Those countries are led by governmental leaders known as the Daimyo, who is in charge of ruling their individual nation solely through a monarch-like government" he crossed his legs "Those countries are divided equally on our continent to create balance in the Shinobi World. The biggest are the Land of Earth in the Northwest, the Land of Lightning in the Northeast, the Land of Water in the East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest and the Land of Fire in the center, meaning ours. There are others, but they are smaller, those being the principal ones."

Inoichi let Haru ingest the information, smiling smugly when he saw this child was brilliant, maybe even a genius;

"The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, the Land of Lighting as Kumogakure, the Land of Water has Kirigakure, the Land of Wind has Sunagakure and finally, the Land of Fire has Konohagakure, where you are right now. These five villages are the only ones to have a Kage as the village head."

Haru nodded then asked;

"What is a Kage?"

"Kage is a shadow; it's a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries hidden villages, they are collectively known as the Five Kage. A Kage oversees the activity of their village, from sending on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people, even in wars" he said the last part slower "A village Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful Shinobi" he finished.

Haru opened his eyes in awe;

"So the man with who I was taking before – Hiruzen – is someone really important!" he exclaimed, and now he is grateful he didn't act stupidly – well he did, but he doesn't mean it that way – in front of the Hokage, he would die even before three seconds pass.

Inoichi nodded but shut his mouth when he saw Haru didn't finish talking;

"From where I come there is something called the Ministry, the people vote the leader from those who are in politics and want to become our leader."

Inoichi looked in interest at Haru and the ways his country work but didn't ask any more about it;

"If you come from so far, why are you here?" they needed to know this, and he was just breaking the ice before asking it.

"I…"

Haru frowned, not knowing how to tell this, searching for a way to explain it;

"From where I come from there was a war, it was between the light side and dark side – yes, a little stupid – the leader of the dark side was Voldemort while the leader of the White Side is Dumbledore" he growled slightly when he said the last name.

"Dumbledore?"

Inoichi can understand the horrors of war, he has lived in more than two and got into mission, now he can understand why this child has eyes older than him, in times of war there was no difference between innocents and not, if you graduated earlier then you would be sent to the front to get yourself killed, that's how things happened in time of war, he has seen lots of children in battle, himself included.

Many of them were killed like butter.

The difference between their war and Haru's one seems to be that while Inoichi's country fights to survive, the other fights by what they think it's light and Dark, Good and Bad. For a shinobi there is not Good or Bad, they have their own idealism, for them protecting their loved one is what's right, even if they have to kill others, they will do it.

Being a Shinobi is not a path of roses.

"Yes, Dumbledore wasn't a kind man" he shrugged, but his eyes were leaking killing intent "He would act like if he were the lightest and kindest person out there, but when nobody was looking, he was a manipulative old man that just cared about himself."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, being remembered of an old hawk war, though the man didn't try to look warm at all… he was stern.

"I see…" he stroked his chin then proceeded his interrogation "What about your extra appendages?"

Inoichi was sure this is some sort of Kekkei Genkai, but nothing hurts by asking that.

Haru perked at that, remembering what Persona told him to answer;

"This is my Kekkei Genkai."

Inoichi chuckled;

"I see… it was rather obvious you aren't some sort of Bijuu after all."

"Bijuu?"

"We will talk about this another time; please do teach me about your Kekkei Genkai."

Haru kicked his leg in the air, he didn't want to talk about it, but if he wants to live here and not be counted as an enemy he doesn't have another option;

"Well, like you can see I have Fox's ears and a fox tail, some are born with them while others wake their blood in their sixteen birthday, other times it just doesn't appear at all."

Inoichi nodded, it seemed a lot like the Mokuton, it chooses in who appear and who not to manifest, he would have thought about the Sharingan, but in this case, it can be awakened by strong feelings.

"Do not worry, Haru-san" his hard face changed to a kinder one "I do not want to know the secret of your Kekkei Genkai, but if you were to live here and create a new clan, we need more information."

"You will let me live here if I tell you?" he asked suspiciously but with hints of hope.

"We will do if you accept to become a new clan in the village but…" his eyes turned serious, piercing at Haru "You don't wish to go back with your parents?"

"My parents died when I was one year old because of Voldemort," he said solemnly while looking at the fireplace.

Inoichi frowned;

"Don't you have someone else taking care of you? Your Family?"

Harry growled, not understanding why the man was so interested in his family;

"NO!" he answered in annoyance, surprising Inoichi by the sudden change.

Inoichi holds his hands up in surrender, humoring Harry then asking him to continue though internally he wasn't smiling, by the way the Kitsune acted those who caused his abuse are his… family, if it can even be called like this.

Haru groaned when the man wanted him to continue;

"Like a normal fox, I have a better-developed sense of smell, hearing, tact, taste, agility between others, I have more instinct than a human too" he hummed, shifting "I have another power, but I prefer this to be a secret."

Inoichi nodded, all families have secrets and if the Kitsune really gets to live in Konohagakure – which is better to have him here instead of another village – they will know it in the future, probabilities of the kid using it are high.

"And the possibility of having children while being male?"

"Well, in our… 'clan'" he coughed "there are two type, a dominant and a submissive, the last are rare, having just less than ten in the last hundred years, they are smaller and more feminine than their counterpart, we can have children and even though we are less powerful physically, we have another power, the one I do not wish to talk about. Now, the Dominant are a lot bigger than Submissives, and their body can't produce children, needed to go search for a female of another… clan or race" he stumbled on his world, trying a way to make it understandable "they are powerful physically, normally a submissive needs between three and six mates, depending on their power" he started being flustered while saying the last parts, but didn't tell the other man about the 'rape' part or the heat seasons.

He was starting to be too flustered and shamed by saying those things so without warning he expulsed Inoichi out, this time it wasn't forceful so the man shouldn't be hurt.

When he finally got out his mind, he walked toward the corner of the room, between the bed and the wall and with both hands on his face and tail around his leg, he started stumbling under his breath.

He felt like a bloody virgin.

 _You are a virgin_ a sharp voice, which strangely sounds a lot like Snape, answered in his head.

Inoichi chuckled in entertainment when he saw the red ears of the Kitsune, if it weren't because from what he learned the boy couldn't be with girls he would try to hook him with Ino, her own child, who is at least two years older than the toddler.

His chuckles ended after some seconds, and he turned gravely to the Hokage, who looked at him expectantly, murmuring something into his ears, making the Hokage nod, both walking out the room letting behind Haru to his own… murmurs.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The Hokage and his people have been out for a while, and Haru was now calm, though there was still a hint of red on his cheeks.

He turned around when he heard the door opening, a man with a black mask and a protector with the sign of a leaf around his forehead walked toward him; it wasn't difficult to know who it was because of the silver hair.

Haru deadpanned at him, did the man seriously think he wouldn't identify him as the masked man from before?

The hair was impossible not to recognize after all.

"Nice to meet you, Haru-san" the man started rigidly "It seems I will need to take care of you for some time."

Harry blinked, not understanding a shit.

The silver-haired man sighed as if this was a pain in the ass and signaled to himself;

"Hatake Kakashi"

He then strolled toward Haru, stopping and crouching in front of the toddler with some doubt before he moved his hands toward Haru, he winced for a millisecond when the Kitsune looked, up at him, nearly impossible to see with human eyes before he moved it again, moving them around the toddler's body and lifting him up like if he was holding a crystal doll that would break easily instead of a child with fox appendages that growled and nearly attacked him not long ago.

He looked at the child to see if the last was going to attack him and when he saw the child was just letting the older man hold him, Harry's face showing how awkward he felt himself, Kakashi started walking out the room.

Once they were out Harry saw the transparent walls and how they could see what happens in it, his finger trembled while signaling at it and he glared to all those who were in the room;

"I hate you all," he said petulantly while crossing his arms, the others didn't need to know the language to understand what the child just said.

Kakashi hesitated but when he saw the raised eyebrow of the Hokage he sighed and pated Haru's head, caressing the ears as he would do to his dogs.

He turned to the Hokage;

"Are you sure about this, Hokage-sama?" he inquired with a monotonous voice "Are you not scared that because of me, he dies like… them?"

The Hokage nodded then smiled, taking his pipe out his mouth;

"You need the child, and he needs you. This will be an S rank mission Kakashi, from now on you will take care of him until he is old enough."

Do not take Hiruzen for stupid; he knows perfectly the child can live alone and take care of himself, the maturity he had was enough proof, but he needed Kakashi to open, to take care of someone… it has been six years since the death of his student, Kakashi's sensei and this can't continue like this, Kakashi just lives for Anbu, and he needs a reason to make the man take a pause.

"Yes" acknowledged Kakashi.

When the man looked down to Haru, the child was already sleeping; his administration has made the toddler sleepy. Kakashi felt a 'thumb' then blinked when it happened, it was the first time he holds something so fragile in his arms but then…

He shook his head; there is no difference between a dog and a child, he persuaded himself, it was easy… right?

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kakashi: ... *looks down at Kitsune*

Author: You don't need to hold him like if he was a china doll, you know? *Deadpans*

Kakashi: *Ignores*

Author:Why the hell do you all ignore me?!

Haru: ZZzzZZzz

? ? ? : *Observes from Tree* ...

Kakashi: *Looks up to tree* ...

Author: You all have a sitck in the ass! *Walks away while grumbling*

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **AN:**_

Thank you all for the reviews~~ and I'm proud to say this story is now over the 20.000 words!

From now on updates will be slower so don't expect one each day anymore... *shakes head sadly*

If anyone has ideas for the story that they would like to see in it, please send me a PM :D

I'm welcoming the reviews with my open arms~~

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Haru : Autor-chan, I finally know how people like you are called! *Shouts in excitement*

Author: *looks blankly* Eh? People like me?

Haru: *nods* They are called review whores!

*cric... cric... cric...*

Author: ...


	9. News

Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't see time pass... I couldn't write mire chapters because my pc is dead and I had lots of problemd i'm real life (still have). I will soon be going live in another country and once I have a pc I will write next chapter, promised! (I'm in phone and I don't like writing in it "_")

Be a little patient and soon i'll give you all a chapter...


End file.
